


dYSFUNCTIONAL fAMILY sEASON oNE

by bluefries



Series: dYSFUNCTIONAL fAMILY [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: Characters are a bit OOC, First work - Freeform, Group chat, Humor, I'll add more tags as the story continues, Multi, Random - Freeform, There's a plot somewhere, Weirdness, crossposted, i don't know how to tag, poor attempt at humor, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: hardcorejudgingyou: *deadhardcorejudgingyou:  don't pop a vein honor student XDcutiepie: I won't feed the trolls. :Pfakemaknae: we're going off topicfakemaknae: sua is deadOneOkRock#1fan: how did u come to that conclusionflamingohair: we shld find a way to tell the fans T-TOneOkRock#1fan: pls dont start singing TThardcorejudgingyou: 2 late~*~*~*~Just a random chat fic for Dreamcatcher no one really asked for but here it is.





	1. Introducing Kickass Rockstars

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I got inspired by the numerous text fics I've been reading lately.  
> Second, this really is a poor attempt at humor ^^;; I hope someone somewhere laughs or even giggles.  
> Third, this is crossposted from the Dreamcatcher Amino.  
> Lastly, there's not enough Dreamcatcher fanfics and I'm here to change that.
> 
> JiU = fakemaknae  
> SuA = elephantmom  
> Siyeon = OneOkRock#1fan  
> Handong = ChineseRoyalty  
> Yoohyeon = flamingohair  
> Dami = hardcorejudgingyou  
> Gahyeon = cutiepie
> 
> Enjoy~

**_JiU_ ** _created the chat " **Dreamcatcher Group** "_

**_JiU_ ** _added **SuA**_

**_JiU_ ** _added **Siyeon**_

**_JiU_ ** _added **Handong**_

**_JiU_ ** _added **Yoohyeon**_

**_JiU_ ** _added **Dami**_

**_JiU_ ** _added **Gahyeon**_

 

 **JiU:** Finally that took 4eva 2 make

 

 **SuA** : You should make everyone admin, it'll be easier^^;

 

 **JiU:** Oh yeah lemme do that

 

_( **Yoohyeon** changed the group name from “ **Dreamcatcher Group** ” to “ **Kickass Rockstars** ”)_

_( **Siyeon** changed her name to **RockQueen** )_

_( **RockQueen** changed **JiU** 's name to **fakemaknae** )_

_( **RockQueen** changed **SuA** 's name to **elephantmom** )_

_( **RockQueen** changed **Handong** 's name to **ChineseRoyalty** )_

_( **RockQueen** changed **Yoohyeon** 's name to **flamingohair** )_

_( **RockQueen** changed **Dami** 's name to **hardcorejudgingyou** )_

_( **RockQueen** changed **Gahyeon** 's name to **cutiepie** )_

_( **flamingohair** changed **RockQueen** 's name to **OneOkRock#1fan** )_

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** um...why did you change my name

 

 **flamingohair:** because its true

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** why cant I change my name back

 

 **flamingohair:** becuz im the only admin now and i locked your usernames hehe this is fun

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** why wud you stay with flamingohair as ur username then

 

 **flamingohair:** its lowkey true

 

 **elephantmom:** asdhfgnke

 

 **fakemaknae:** u ok there?

 

 **cutiepie:** I heard a loud thud and I think I saw blood.

 

 **cutiepie:** Also, will you guys torture me with poor grammar?

 

 **cutiepie:** It's not cool.

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** i shud hve changed ur name to honor student or sth

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** flamingo!

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** change her name she's no longer a cutiepie in my eyes -.-

 

 **flamingohair:** naaah

 

 **flamingohair:** cutiepie's better stop being salty

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** r we gonna ignore the fact that sua cud be ded

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** *dead don't pop a vein honor student XD

 

 **cutiepie:** I won't feed the trolls. :P

 

 **fakemaknae:** we're going off topic

 

 **fakemaknae:** sua is dead

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** how did u come to that conclusion

 

 **flamingohair:** we shud find a way to tell the fans T-T

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** pls dont start singing TT

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** 2 l8

 

 **fakemaknae:** anyway

 

 **fakemaknae:** sua?

 

 **fakemaknae:** SUA

 

 **fakemaknae:** SUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** ohmygosh calm down with the msgs

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** I was watching a drama and u guyz interrupted

 

 **flamingohair:** DongDong!

 

 **flamingohair:** hve u seen sua?

 

 **flamingohair:** we think she's ded

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** sua...

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** she's fine

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** she just slipped and fell

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** fell where?

 

 **cutiepie:** Yeah, I saw blood in the bathroom.

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** :/

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** she's nt bleeding out if that's wat ur worried abt

 

 **elephantmom:** she almost killed me

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** lol

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** im sure sua was bugging handong

 

 **elephantmom:** I just asked if she wanted 2 play rock paper scissors

 

 **elephantmom:** she threw a book at me

 

 **fakemaknae:** .....

 

 **elephantmom:** it was harry potter!

 

 **elephantmom:** i cud hve died

 

 **cutiepie:** i cant deal with this

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** uuuuu~

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** honor student just used "poor grammar"

 

 **cutiepie:** im going to bed

 

 **fakemaknae:** sua stop bugging handong

 

 **fakemaknae:** night Gahyeon

 

 **elephantmom:** she shud respect her elders :"(

 

 **flamingohair:** lmao

 

 **flamingohair:** why u hiding in the kitchen

 

 **flamingohair:** DongDong's coming 4 ya, FYI

 

 **elephantmom:** if i dnt respond just know im-

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** :O

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** XD

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** Handong got 2 her

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** im going 2 watch, see ya

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** meh

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** why not

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** im coming 2

 

 **fakemaknae:** why cnt u guys act civil 4 once

 

 **flamingohair:** ur nt one 2 talk wen u act half ur age 90% of the tyme

 

 **fakemaknae:** um

 

 **fakemaknae:** just wait 4 me yoohyeon

 

 **fakemaknae:** I'll come sort things out

 

 **fakemaknae:** ^^

 

 **flamingohair:** guys

 

 **flamingohair:** save me

 

 **flamingohair:** just like TT....

 

 **flamingohair:** T-T

 


	2. Flamingos Always Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? What is a plot? What is this plot you speak of so often?  
> *sigh* This story may or may not have a plot depends on my mood^^;;  
> Enjoy~

  **flamingohair:** umm...

 

 **flamingohair:** so im jus minding my own business when

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** uuu~ iz u abt to spill some tea

**hardcorejudgingyou:** cuz im ready

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** it better be good

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** i was in the best part of the movie

 

 **flamingohair:** don't worry

 

 **flamingohair:** the tea me iz brewing is hot

 

 **cutiepie:** OH MY GOD JUST SAY IT

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** ^

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** can u just get on with it

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** im practically aging over here waiting 4 u to spill

 

 **flamingohair:** so ya'll know how we pick on sua

 

 **flamingohair:** cuz she's an easy target

 

 **flamingohair:** and u know how jiu is lowkey scary

 

 **cutiepie:** Is a conclusion coming soon? Because I'm about to just leave and come back when you're done.

 

 **cutiepie:** -_-

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** calm urself honor student

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** i already know wat flamingo's talking abt

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** trust me its worth it

 

 **flamingohair:** cld u pls not call me flamingo ^^;;

 

 **flamingohair:** anyway i was minding my own biznez

 

 **flamingohair:** and i find jiu and sua talking all hush hush

 

 **flamingohair:** so like the normal person i am i move closer

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** that's nt wat normal pple do

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** ^ truth

 

 **flamingohair:** anyway, I caught a few words

 

 **flamingohair:** but since we have a minor here i won't say them

 

 **flamingohair:** jus know sua ain't so calm and defenseless

 

 **flamingohair:** and that jiu got some weird taste

 

 **flamingohair:** but the best part

 

 **fakemaknae:** yoohyeon

 

 **fakemaknae:** ^^

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** uuuu~ she's here

 

 **fakemaknae:** I'd be careful if I were you.

 

 **cutiepie:** Damn. She's using proper grammar.

 

 **cutiepie:** Now you need to tell us flamingo.

 

 **fakemaknae:** there's nothing to tell

 

 **fakemaknae:** I was jus talking to sua abt some group stuff

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** you sure about that XD

 

 **flamingohair:** I gots to expose ya

 

 **flamingohair:** now im not saying jiu got a potty mouth

 

 **flamingohair:** but thats exactly wat am saying

 

 **flamingohair:** and let's jus say sua found out and blackmailed her wen she found out

 

 **fakemaknae:** SUA

 

 **fakemaknae:** COME FIX THIS MESS

 

 **fakemaknae:** I SWEAR IF YOU DONT

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** nice

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** seeing sua suffer is becoming my new aesthetic

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** that doesn't sound very healthy

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** don't judge her

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** i enjoy watching u all suffer :)

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** don't put a smiley

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** u make it seem like its an innocent thing to do

 

 **elephantmom:** im here

 

 **elephantmom:** wat did I miss

 

 **fakemaknae:** u missed the fact that flamingo and Ms. I'm Better Than All Of You, overheard our convo

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** im not offended by that nickname cause its true ^^

 

 **flamingohair:** IM HIGHLY OFFENDED

 

 **flamingohair:** so sua tries blackmailing jiu but it backfires once jiu starts letting out a string of colorful words

 

 **fakemaknae:** pls stop

 

 **cutiepie:** PLEASE CONTINUE

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** as long as sua gets served, carry on

 

 **elephantmom:** respect ur elders -_-

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** im shocked sua's so chill abt all this

 

 **elephantmom:** meh

**elephantmom:** u get used to it

**hardcorejudgingyou:** that's sad

**hardcorejudgingyou:** but i still don't pity u^^

**OneOkRock#1fan:** stop with the smileys

**OneOkRock#1fan:** its creepy

**flamingohair:** ANYWAY

**flamingohair:** jiu starts ranting about all of us

**flamingohair:** esp about Siyeon

**OneOkRock#1fan:** um...

**fakemaknae:** Siyeon jus know i still love you

**fakemaknae:** <3

**elephantmom:** cld hve fooled me

**flamingohair:** jiu starts saying how its true she eats almost everything

**flamingohair:** but doesn't mean its okay 4 Siyeon to feed her literal dog food

**hardcorejudgingyou:** lol XD this is going to end well

**OneOkRock#1fan:** wen did I feed u dog food?

**hardcorejudgingyou:** New Years

**flamingohair:** that special meal u made for our precious leader

**flamingohair:** it apparently wasn't up to her "tastes"

**flamingohair:** said how she almost lost a lung trying to cough it out wen u turned ur back

**ChineseRoyalty:** Damn

**ChineseRoyalty:** wat did siyeon do to u?

**cutiepie:** Even if it was that bad.

**cutiepie:** You could have politely told her you were full or something.

**cutiepie:** SMDH

**hardcorejudgingyou:**

 

 

 

 **flamingohair:** my job is done

**flamingohair:** im going to the convenience store to hide

**flamingohair:** bye

**cutiepie:** I'll come with you.

**cutiepie:** We love you Siyeon.

**ChineseRoyalty:** jiu is ruthless and sua got away scot free

**ChineseRoyalty:** I've gone to vent my rage on sua

**elephantmom:** the hell

**elephantmom:** don't u dare

**elephantmom:** help me she-

**OneOkRock#1fan:** im jus gonna go...

**fakemaknae:** Siyeon

 

 **fakemaknae:** I didn't

**hardcorejudgingyou:** yes u did

**fakemaknae:** Not now Dami

**hardcorejudgingyou:** aight

**hardcorejudgingyou:** good luck

**hardcorejudgingyou:** siyeon's gonna shun u for daysXD

**fakemaknae:** can we talk siyeon

**OneOkRock#1fan:** u sure abt that?

**OneOkRock#1fan:** dnt wanna make u cough out a lung or anything

**hardcorejudgingyou:** uuuu~

 

 

 **fakemaknae:** Dami

**hardcorejudgingyou:** I'm gone, I'm gone

**fakemaknae:** siyeon I'm coming to u so we can talk

**OneOkRock#1fan:** watevs

**fakemaknae:** don't run away!

**fakemaknae:** i can see u behind the curtain

**fakemaknae:** u suck at hide and seek

**fakemaknae:** -.-

 

**( _elephantmom_ changed the group name from “ _Kickass Rockstars”_ to _“dYSFUNCTIONAL fAMILY”_ )**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly. I didn't mean for things to turn out the way they did but hey, what's done is done. Just know, JiU is a literal angel in real life.


	3. Meat For Sale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you do for some meat?
> 
> Also, the pictures and gifs used aren't mine, I DO NOT own them. All rights go to the respectful owners.

**elephantmom:** so....

 

**elephantmom:** how is everyone doing

**elephantmom:**...

**elephantmom** : why is no one answering me

**elephantmom:** T-T

**elephantmom:** i can hear all ur notification tones

**elephantmom:** fine ignore me then

**elephantmom:** guess i'll just eat the meat I bought myself

**flamingohair:** YO SUAAAAAAAA

**OneOkRock#1fan:** sua, my favorite member

**fakemaknae:** i thought i was ur fave;-;

**OneOkRock#1fan:** did anyone hear that?

**OneOkRock#1fan:** for a second I thought some rude leader was trying to talk to me-_-

**cutiepie:** Anyway...

**cutiepie:** HIIIIII SUAAAAAAA!

**ChineseRoyalty:** sua

**ChineseRoyalty:** u owe me meat

**hardcorejudgingyou:** damn

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ya'll were ignoring sua

**hardcorejudgingyou:** but when she mentions meat ya'll are her bff

**hardcorejudgingyou:** all of you have no shame

**flamingohair:** aLl Of YoU hAvE nO sHaMe

  


**ChineseRoyalty:** dont act like your nice

**cutiepie:** You're probably saying that to get on Sua's good side.

**OneOkRock#1fan:** Dami

**OneOkRock#1fan:** dont be a snek

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ARE U ALL TRYING TO GANG UP ON ME

**hardcorejudgingyou:** LIKE YA'LL AINT GOT NOTHIN ON ME

**hardcorejudgingyou:** MISS ME WITH THAT

**hardcorejudgingyou:**  

  


**fakemaknae:** okay

**fakemaknae:** calm down

**fakemaknae:** its not that deep

**flamingohair:**  

  


**hardcorejudgingyou:** um flamingo...

**flamingohair:** can u stop calling me that

**hardcorejudgingyou:** flamingo, why u using memes all of a sudden

**hardcorejudgingyou:** like r u behind on the trend or somethng

**hardcorejudgingyou:** cause some of these r old

**elephantmom:** oookaaay~

**elephantmom:** let's bring it

**cutiepie:** LET'S BRING IT BACK TO 140

**hardcorejudgingyou:** I GOT A BOY MEOTJIN

**ChineseRoyalty:** I GOT A BOY CHAKAN

**OneOkRock#1fan:** I GOT A BOY HANDSOME BOY

**fakemaknae:** NAE NAM DA GAJEOGAN

**flamingohair:** AYEEE

**flamingohair:** SNSD LEGENDS~~~

**hardcorejudgingyou:** u ruined the flow-.-

**cutiepie:** Yeah...

**fakemaknae:** truth

**OneOkRock#1fan:** "truth" funny coming from a liar

**  
**

**  
**

**fakemaknae:** can we stop with the passive aggressiveness

**fakemaknae:** I thought we were past it

**OneOkRock#1fan:** just like i thought u liked my food

**cutiepie:** Uuuuu~

**flamingohair:** Uuuuu~

**hardcorejudgingyou:** *prepares popcorn*

**ChineseRoyalty:** as much as I wanna see a showdown

**ChineseRoyalty:** i want meat

**ChineseRoyalty:** sua, stop lurking and tell us if we're getting meat or nah

**ChineseRoyalty:** before the meat gets cold and I get pissed

**elephantmom:** um

**elephantmom:** one, with that attitude u ain't getting nothing

**ChineseRoyalty:** u want me to flatter u

**elephantmom:** well, actually I want all of u to flatter me

**ChineseRoyalty:** so u want us to lie basically

**flamingohair:** lol, chill out DongDong

**hardcorejudgingyou:** handong has a vendetta against sua

**elephantmom:** well so far the only people getting

**elephantmom:** Siyeon....and gahyeon cause she's a cuti pie

**cutiepie:** *cutie

**cutiepie:** Thank you Sua! I'm on my way~

**OneOkRock#1fan:** aaww~~

**OneOkRock#1fan:** im on my way~~

**flamingohair:** since when...

**hardcorejudgingyou:** were u and siyeon...

**fakemaknae:** so buddy buddy?

**elephantmom:** um...we're in the same group

**elephantmom:** its bound to happen

**ChineseRoyalty:** that's nt what it looked like in your diary entry XD

**fakemaknae:** U HAVE A DIARY

**hardcorejudgingyou:** NEED TO FIND IT

**flamingohair:** WE WILL EXPOSE

**elephantmom:** handong...

**ChineseRoyalty:** yup^^

**hardcorejudgingyou:** its so weird seeing handong use smileys in a nice way towards sua

**fakemaknae:** its terrifying tbh^^;;

**elephantmom:** handong...u get meat too

**ChineseRoyalty:** nice^^

**flamingohair:** *shivers*

**hardcorejudgingyou:** yo sua

**hardcorejudgingyou:** u're really forgetting us

**fakemaknae:** its not fair sua, dont be mean

**flamingohair:** ^ you're really the last person who shld be talking abt that^^;;

**fakemaknae:** can we all stop attacking me!

**fakemaknae:** i said a few mean things but I apologized!

**fakemaknae:** cant say the same for some people in this chat-_-

**hardcorejudgingyou:** calm down leader

**hardcorejudgingyou:** we jus teasing u

**elephantmom:** but sua ain't

**elephantmom:** she's still mad

**flamingohair:** I'm still finding this budding "friendship" btwn u and siyeon fishy

**hardcorejudgingyou:** same

**fakemaknae:** same

**elephantmom:** ugh

**elephantmom:** whatever

**elephantmom:** just come get some meat before the rest eat it all

**flamingohair:** THANKS~

**fakemaknae:** ^

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ^

**elephantmom:** at least type it out^^;;

**elephantmom:** one day

**elephantmom:** u'll all respect me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> I'll try updating weekly unless I state otherwise. Thanks for reading, leave a comment I usually like them^^


	4. Stay Safe and Don't Lose Your Fongers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...I think I should add the tag "crack fic" if I haven't already because the "plot" is getting absurd.

**hardcorejudgingyou:**

  


**OneOkRock#1fan:** careful there

**flamingohair:** u might choke^^

**hardcorejudgingyou:** shut it flamingo

**flamingohair:** meanie T-T

**ChineseRoyalty:** dami

**ChineseRoyalty:** r u gonna spill some tea?

**elephantmom:** pls no

**OneOkRock#1fan:** why do u always get defensive

**OneOkRock#1fan:** like how many secrets do you have

**elephantmom:** none that u don't already know

**flamingohair:** um....

**hardcorejudgingyou:** I'm just gonna ignore that failed attempt at...

**ChineseRoyalty:** lmao

**ChineseRoyalty:** u ain't sleek sua

**fakemaknae:** anyway...

**fakemaknae:** as the oldest and wisest here

**OneOkRock#1fan:** that is highly debatable

**flamingohair:** ^

**fakemaknae:** fine

**fakemaknae:** as the OLDEST

**fakemaknae:** i would advise u dami not to reveal personal info without the other party's consent

**flamingohair:** where's gahyeon we need translations

**ChineseRoyalty:** honor student is reading some book about witches

**elephantmom:** why???

**OneOkRock#1fan:** our concept maybe?

**flamingohair:** nah

**flamingohair:** she was into them way before we knew wat concept they would give us

**elephantmom:** that's even worse

**elephantmom:** but....it would explain why she took some of handong's hair

**ChineseRoyalty:** wait...WHAT

**elephantmom:** I saw her chop off some of ur hair a few nights ago

**ChineseRoyalty:** WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME

**elephantmom:** payback

**elephantmom:**

  


**OneOkRock#1fan:** don't just reuse my gifs carelessly

**elephantmom:** why are u like this T-T

**OneOkRock#1fan:** don't worry, its cool

**hardcorejudgingyou:**.....

**flamingohair:**......

**fakemaknae:**......

**ChineseRoyalty:**

**  
**

**  
**

**elephantmom:** rOOd

**OneOkRock#1fan:** can we go back to watever dami wanted to say

**hardcorejudgingyou:** fake maknae over there ruined the flow with her self-righteousness-_-

**fakemaknae:** im jus trying to maintain peace

**OneOkRock#1fan:** so secrets are definitely going to keep this group going

**OneOkRock#1fan:** I see....

**flamingohair:** a group based on lies wont last

**hardcorejudgingyou:** the tea I have is about u flamingo...

**flamingohair:** then again the leader knows best

**flamingohair:** ha ha ha....

**flamingohair:** someone save me

**flamingohair:** (╥﹏╥)  

**ChineseRoyalty:** GUYS

**ChineseRoyalty:** WE'RE MISSING THE POINT HERE

**hardcorejudgingyou:** that fake maknae killed my vibe-.-

**flamingohair:** no she didn't

**flamingohair:** she saved my life

**OneOkRock#1fan:** jus wat exactly did u do yoohyeon?

**hardcorejudgingyou:** he he

**hardcorejudgingyou:** wouldn't u like to know

**hardcorejudgingyou:** though, u probably already do

**hardcorejudgingyou:** since ur involved

**OneOkRock#1fan:** ....

**OneOkRock#1fan:** wasn't sua talking about something

**elephantmom:** wat did u two do?

**hardcorejudgingyou:** LOL

**hardcorejudgingyou:** careful there sua

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ur jealousy is showing XD

**ChineseRoyalty:** (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

**ChineseRoyalty:** CAN WE NOT IGNORE THE FACT THAT GAHYEON IS BEING SKETCHY

**ChineseRoyalty:** SHE CUT MY HAIR

**elephantmom:** while u were sleeping^^

**ChineseRoyalty:** WHILE I WAS SLEEPING

**flamingohair:** I mean...

**flamingohair:** she's ur roommate

**ChineseRoyalty:** WE'LL SEE HOW U FEEL WHEN U WAKE UP WITH A BALD SPOT

**flamingohair:** okay calm down^^;;

**fakemaknae:** sua how sure r u that gahyeon cut her hair

**elephantmom:** cause she lifted the hair and looked straight at me with the scariest smile ever

**elephantmom:** let me tell u, gahyeon smiling like that is pure NIGHTMARE FUEL

**elephantmom:** we shld be more concerned why she's reading those witch books and cutting hair

**ChineseRoyalty:** IM GOING TO RAGE

**fakemaknae:** pls dont

**fakemaknae:** its too early for shouting

**fakemaknae:** i feel a migraine coming

**OneOkRock#1fan:** but sua's right

**OneOkRock#1fan:** gahyeon is being all sketchy lately

**OneOkRock#1fan:** remember how she wanted to be the one to burn the fake spider instead of yoohyeon in the MV

**hardcorejudgingyou:** and how she insisted we use a REAL spider

**flamingohair:** or how she was chanting some stuff in the kitchen last night

**fakemaknae:**.....

**elephantmom:**......

**OneOkRock#1fan:**......

**hardcorejudgingyou:**......

**ChineseRoyalty:**......

**ChineseRoyalty:** ARE U GUYS DUMB OR SOMETHING

**ChineseRoyalty:** LIKE DID I MISS SOMETHING

**ChineseRoyalty:** WHY WLD U KEEP SUCH INFO TO YOURSELVES

**ChineseRoyalty:** DO YOU GUYS WANT TO BE SACRIFICED BY GAHYEON

**fakemaknae:** hey

**fakemaknae:** I have an idea

**fakemaknae:** why don't we leave our phones for a while

**fakemaknae:** take a nap and calm down

**OneOkRock#1fan:** next thing u know ur waking up with gahyeon next to u with a knife dripping blood

**hardcorejudgingyou:** be careful wat u wish for

**cutiepie:** Did someone summon me?

**cutiepie:** I mean, call my name?

**flamingohair:** OHMYGOD

**elephantmom:** WHAT IS HAPPENING

**hardcorejudgingyou:** LOOK WHAT U DID SIYEON

**OneOkRock#1fan:** I WAS JUST JOKING, I WASNT SERIOUS

**fakemaknae:** 0-100

**ChineseRoyalty:** YOU

**cutiepie:** Who?

**ChineseRoyalty:** HAIR STEALER

**ChineseRoyalty:** WHY DID U CUT MY HAIR

**cutiepie:** I did no such thing.

**elephantmom:** I SAW YOU

**cutiepie:** How sure are you it was me?

**elephantmom:** ....

**hardcorejudgingyou:** OML

**hardcorejudgingyou:** wat if sua's jus trolling us

**ChineseRoyalty:** then I'll personally show her how I feel

**elephantmom:** I'm not lying

**elephantmom:** why wld I lie this much

**OneOkRock#1fan:** to get back at handong

**elephantmom:** why aren't u on my side T-T

**OneOkRock#1fan:** the evidence is compelling

**elephantmom:** WHICH EVIDENCE

**elephantmom:** SHE'S CLEARLY LYING

**elephantmom:** SHE'S ACTING ALL SKETCHY AND NOW Y'ALL READY TO BELIEVE HER LIES

**cutiepie:** This is amusing^^

**flamingohair:** im gonna believe sua

**flamingohair:** u guys didn't see her chanting last night

**flamingohair:** creepy...

**cutiepie:** So I may have borrowed some of Handong's hair.

**elephantmom:** YOU SEEEE

**hardcorejudgingyou:** calm down we believe u

**ChineseRoyalty:** BORROWED

**ChineseRoyalty:** U DONT "BORROW" HAIR

**OneOkRock#1fan:** maybe we shld calm down

**OneOkRock#1fan:** we don't know how

**OneOkRock#1fan:** capable gahyeon is with her "witch stuff"

**fakemaknae:** yes, let's all relax

**ChineseRoyalty:** nah

**ChineseRoyalty:** i trusted u gahyeon

**cutiepie:** It was for scientific research.

**ChineseRoyalty:** iT wAs FoR sCiEnTiFiC rEsEaRcH

**ChineseRoyalty:** u need to be stopped

**OneOkRock#1fan:** if we dont stop her, she'll be collecting our fingers soon

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ARE U TRYING TO KILL US ALL

**elephantmom:** PLS STOP, SHE MIGHT ACTUALLY DO IT

 

_( **flamingohair** changed **cutiepie** 's name to **devilindisguise** )_

**devilindisguise:** lol I forgot u were admin

**hardcorejudgingyou:** why isn't she using punctuation

**OneOkRock#1fan:** change it back yoohyeon

**elephantmom:** change it to pure evil maknae or something

**hardcorejudgingyou:** are u trying to trigger her or sth

**hardcorejudgingyou:** DO YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR FONGERS

**devilindisguise:** I think u mean *FINGERS

**flamingohair:** why are u so chill about all this

**fakemaknae:** gahyeon

**fakemaknae:** is there sth u want to share with us

**ChineseRoyalty:** OHMYGOD

**ChineseRoyalty:** dont tell me u want to sympathise with a HAIR STEALER

**elephantmom:** um...

**OneOkRock#1fan:** shldnt that be the least of our concerns right now

**ChineseRoyalty:** you're abt to be my least favourite member siyeon-_-

 

_( **flamingohair** changed **devilindisguise** 's name to **evilmaknae** )_

**evilmaknae:** With all your accusations, I guess the username is fitting.

**evilmaknae:** But before I go.

**evilmaknae:** Just be careful who you accuse with minimal proof.

**evilmaknae:** Bye. I'm going to the bookstore.

**evilmaknae:** The book I ordered is finally here.

**elephantmom:** book about witches I'm sure

**evilmaknae:** ....

**evilmaknae:** I'll show it to all of you later tonight. Bye.

**evilmaknae:** (⌒‿⌒)    

**flamingohair:** OHMYGOD WE NEED AN EXORCIST

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ha!

**hardcorejudgingyou:** suck it up losers

**hardcorejudgingyou:** im going to sleepover at yuju's

**hardcorejudgingyou:** may u all survive tonight

**hardcorejudgingyou:** peace

**ChineseRoyalty:** im taking dami's bed

**ChineseRoyalty:** and we'll lock the door by 6pm

**fakemaknae:** agreed

**OneOkRock#1fan:** agreed

**elephantmom:** can I come over

**elephantmom:** power in numbers am i right

**OneOkRock#1fan:** its okay

**flamingohair:** IM COMING TOO

**fakemaknae:** *sigh*

**fakemaknae:** this is gonna be a long night

**fakemaknae:** yoohyeon, sua, handong be here by 5pm

**fakemaknae:** and bring food and snacks

**OneOkRock#1fan:** and a exorcism book if possible

**flamingohair:** I HAVE ONE

**ChineseRoyalty:** ....

**fakemaknae:** .....

**OneOkRock#1fan:** i was just joking......

**elephantmom:** um.....

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME

**hardcorejudgingyou:** WHY DO YOU HAVE AN EXORCISM BOOK

**hardcorejudgingyou:** LIKE WHY???

**flamingohair:** um....

**flamingohair:** a friend lent it to me

**ChineseRoyalty:** I CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE

**ChineseRoyalty:** ANYONE ELSE HAVE SOME IMPORTANT INFO THEYRE HIDING

**OneOkRock#1fan:** WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS DO U HAVE???

**flamingohair:** can I jus come over right now

**flamingohair:** I feel like I'm being watched

**elephantmom:** nah fam

**elephantmom:** lets just rent a hotel room or sth

**fakemaknae:** with which money

**fakemaknae:** u can barely buy yourself a cup of ramen-_-

**hardcorejudgingyou:** leader is surprisingly chill

**OneOkRock#1fan:** the entire time

**fakemaknae:** if I dont all of u will probably call the cops on gahyeon or sth

**elephantmom:** nah

**elephantmom:** she probably knew all along

**flamingohair:** there's no way^^;;

**fakemaknae:** I mean...

**hardcorejudgingyou:** YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME

**ChineseRoyalty:** NO WONDER U DIDNT WANT DAMI TO SPILL TEA IN THE BEGINNING

**OneOkRock#1fan:** next she'll tell us she has ties with the mafia

**flamingohair:** do you jiu...

**elephantmom:** JiU.....

**hardcorejudgingyou:** MISS ME WITH ALL THIS MESS

**fakemaknae:** dont worry, I dont know any mafia

**ChineseRoyalty:** I think we shld all sit down together and reveal any IMPORTANT INFO THAT CLD BE A RISK TO OUR LIVES

**hardcorejudgingyou:** AGREED

**OneOkRock#1fan:** AGREED

**OneOkRock#1fan:** now are u guys coming over

**OneOkRock#1fan:** I want to take a nap and I'm gonna lock the door

**flamingohair:** im already at ur door

**elephantmom:** same

**ChineseRoyalty:** DONT LOCK ME OUT

**hardcorejudgingyou:** lol, im gone then

**fakemaknae:** *sigh*

**fakemaknae:** why is this happening...

**fakemaknae:** (-_-;)・・・

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a drastic turn, lol, to be honest at this point I'm not sure what's going to happen next. Anyway, leave a comment I really like them:)


	5. Don't Know What To Do? Eat Tons Of Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a continuation of the previous chapter, like Chapter 4.5.  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos! Hope you enjoy the update^^

_( **hardcorejudgingyou** created the chat **Gahyeon Needs To Be Stopped!!!** )_

_( **hardcorejudgingyou** added **flamingohair** )_

_( **hardcorejudgingyou** added **OneOkRock#1fan** )_

_( **hardcorejudgingyou** added **fakemaknae** )_

_( **hardcorejudgingyou** added **ChineseRoyalty** )_

**hardcorejudgingyou:** okay

**hardcorejudgingyou:** I think that's everyone except gahyeon

**ChineseRoyalty:** lol

**ChineseRoyalty:** your worse than me

**hardcorejudgingyou:** how?

**OneOkRock#1fan:** um...

**OneOkRock#1fan:** u forgot sua

**fakemaknae:** wow...

**hardcorejudgingyou:** oh yeah ^^;

 

_( **hardcorejudgingyou** added **elephantmom** )_

**flamingohair:** um...

**flamingohair:** did u lock our usernames

**hardcorejudgingyou:** yes I did

**hardcorejudgingyou:** I dont wanna have to remember new usernames

**flamingohair:** ;-;

**flamingohair:** can I change mine?

**hardcorejudgingyou:** hahaha....

**hardcorejudgingyou:** no...

**elephantmom:** tough luck

**ChineseRoyalty:** ur one to talk

**elephantmom:** um...

**elephantmom:** why are u already hating on me

**elephantmom:** AND WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN

**OneOkRock#1fan:** can we pls be calm

**fakemaknae:** yes pls

**fakemaknae:** we shouted enough in the main chat

**hardcorejudgingyou:** anyway...

**hardcorejudgingyou:** the reason I made this chat is obvious

**flamingohair:** ur worried abt gahyeon

**flamingohair:** maknae bond

**flamingohair:** so sweet

**flamingohair:** *wipes tear*

**hardcorejudgingyou:** um...can u not

**hardcorejudgingyou:** and its because I dnt wanna have to keep looking over my shoulder to see if she's gonna stab me

**OneOkRock#1fan:** she almost did once

**OneOkRock#1fan:** but leader walked in the room

**fakemaknae:** siyeon...

**hardcorejudgingyou:** u cant be serious....

**ChineseRoyalty:** I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU

**ChineseRoyalty:** LIKE AT THIS POINT I FEEL LIKE YOU ALL HAVE DEATH WISHES

**flamingohair:** ha!

**hardcorejudgingyou:** flamingo

**hardcorejudgingyou:** there's really nothing to be happy abt

**hardcorejudgingyou:** except maybe me cutting that flamingo hairstyle u stole from MINX era siyeon

**hardcorejudgingyou:** *insert MINX Love Shake era pink haired Siyeon* (go look for the Pops In Seoul video for MINX: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LinzNZnMHcU)

**elephantmom:** lmao i forgot about that

**ChineseRoyalty:** siyeon did it better

**OneOkRock#1fan:** I did, didn't i^^

**elephantmom:** whoa whoa

**elephantmom:** let's all stay in our lanes

**ChineseRoyalty:** who said it was never my lane

**ChineseRoyalty:**

  


**hardcorejudgingyou:** oh boy

**hardcorejudgingyou:** handong u sly fox u

**fakemaknae:** handong don't antagonize sua

**fakemaknae:** its not why this chat was made

**ChineseRoyalty:** so u wouldnt mind if I made a chat to purely antagonize sua?

**hardcorejudgingyou:** dont u already have one

**elephantmom:** WHAT

**flamingohair:** i dont think she does

**flamingohair:** she wld have told me

**OneOkRock#1fan:** she doesn't

**OneOkRock#1fan:** she told me its too much work and effort required

**elephantmom:** um...

**elephantmom:** when did u and handong get so friendly

**hardcorejudgingyou:** lol

**hardcorejudgingyou:** "friendly"

**fakemaknae:** i think we shld be concerned abt it tbh

**fakemaknae:** we dont need handong influencing siyeon

**flamingohair:** imagine having two handongs

**hardcorejudgingyou:** sua would be dead in a flash

**ChineseRoyalty:** as much as I wld love to continue this attack on sua party

**ChineseRoyalty:** shouldn't we discuss the gahyeon issue

**ChineseRoyalty:** i can hear her walking around

**ChineseRoyalty:** its a matter of time before she comes to the hideout

**hardcorejudgingyou:** hideout?

**OneOkRock#1fan:** its basically where the five of us are for the night

**flamingohair:** how abt we start with how our leader knew abt this all along

**ChineseRoyalty:** yeah wats up with that

**fakemaknae:** i didn't know she was in too deep

**fakemaknae:** i jus saw her one day reading some witch books

**fakemaknae:** i was like

**fakemaknae:** "did u have another Charmed marathon?"

**fakemaknae:** she just shrugged and started telling me the history of witches

**OneOkRock#1fan:** wasn't that like months ago

**OneOkRock#1fan:** does that mean she's gonna start researching other supernatural stuff

**elephantmom:** siyeon

**elephantmom:** we love u

**elephantmom:** but pls stop with the scary predictions

**flamingohair:** true

**hardcorejudgingyou:** based on the last chat siyeon

**hardcorejudgingyou:** half of ur predictions come true

**ChineseRoyalty:** we dont need gahyeon turning into a vampire

**OneOkRock#1fan:** we shld be more concerned if she starts a cult tbh

**fakemaknae:** ...

**flamingohair:** i have a cult prevention book

**flamingohair:** so we'll know how to deal

**ChineseRoyalty:** yoohyeon

**ChineseRoyalty:** u abt to catch my fists

**elephantmom:** im nt even shocked anymore

**hardcorejudgingyou:** oh no

**hardcorejudgingyou:** she's becoming numb

**ChineseRoyalty:** even better

**elephantmom:** dont even think abt it

**fakemaknae:** anyway...

**fakemaknae:** i think we shld just talk to her

**OneOkRock#1fan:** ddnt we like

**OneOkRock#1fan:** piss her off

**OneOkRock#1fan:** she seemed upset

**OneOkRock#1fan:** next thing u know

**flamingohair:** I WILL NOT HESITATE TO THROW MY SHOE AT YOU

**OneOkRock#1fan:** lmao

**OneOkRock#1fan:** its just fun messing with u guys when ur scared

**elephantmom:** wait till we leave u with gahyeon in an empty room

**elephantmom:** u'll see how fun it is to be scared

**ChineseRoyalty:** dayuuumm...

**hardcorejudgingyou:** sua laying down the law

**hardcorejudgingyou:** lol

**OneOkRock#1fan:** okay okay

**OneOkRock#1fan:** i'll stop being mean

**OneOkRock#1fan:** ;-;

**flamingohair:** sua

**flamingohair:** look wat u did

**flamingohair:** its ok siyeon we're here 4 u

**fakemaknae:** be careful yoohyeon

**fakemaknae:** sua is glaring at u

**ChineseRoyalty:** quick question

**ChineseRoyalty:** why are we texting if we're in the same room

**OneOkRock#1fan:** oooh~ good question

**hardcorejudgingyou:** UM

**hardcorejudgingyou:** BECAUSE IM NOT THERE

**ChineseRoyalty:** lmao

**ChineseRoyalty:** i forgot

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ...

**hardcorejudgingyou:** SOMETIMES I WANNA HIT U

**fakemaknae:** pls dont

**fakemaknae:** violence is never the answer

**flamingohair:** u sure

**flamingohair:** u seemed to think it was the answer

**flamingohair:** when u nearly broke my back

**flamingohair:** just saying

**flamingohair:**

  


**fakemaknae:** im sorry u were pissing me off

**flamingohair:** I ASKED U ONE QUESTION

**fakemaknae:** u mean ONE DUMB QUESTION

**flamingohair:** YOU KNOW WAT

**flamingohair:** FIGHT ME

**flamingohair:** PUT DOWN YOUR PHONE AND FIGHT ME

**hardcorejudgingyou:** can u not

**hardcorejudgingyou:** at least until I come back

**elephantmom:** lets just switch over to the main chat

**elephantmom:** i think I heard gahyeon say something about burning the place down

**fakemaknae:** WHAT

**ChineseRoyalty:** pls dont randomly add jk to ur statement or I will hit u

**elephantmom:** ssssshhhh...

**elephantmom:** did u hear

**hardcorejudgingyou:** hear wat?

**hardcorejudgingyou:** im not there remember?

**flamingohair:** oh boy

**flamingohair:** you better switch over to main chat dami

**ChineseRoyalty:** its getting really bad

**hardcorejudgingyou:** i hope y'all ain't messing with me

**hardcorejudgingyou:** guys....

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ugh....

**hardcorejudgingyou:** i miss when our chats we're about spilling tea and drama

**hardcorejudgingyou:** this is too serious for my shady self

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ugh...-_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment and tell me how you feel, lmao XD


	6. Are We Really Not Gonna Talk About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm....don't hate so much in this chapter, things got...a little out of hand.  
> Enjoy¬¬

**flamingohair:** where is everyone

**flamingohair:** its been days since we chatted

**flamingohair:** r we doing good

**hardcorejudgingyou:** cld u stop spamming

**hardcorejudgingyou:** we heard u the first time

**fakemaknae:** yeah

**fakemaknae:** ur acting like we havent talked in days

**fakemaknae:** which is a lie

**OneOkRock#1fan:** yoohyeon

**OneOkRock#1fan:** i literally just had a convo with u right now

**flamingohair:** UR BACK ALL OF U!!

**ChineseRoyalty:** so we arent gonna talk abt the whole gahyeon issue

**fakemaknae:** we already solved it

**ChineseRoyalty:** WHEN

**hardcorejudgingyou:** we ambushed her yesterday night

**OneOkRock#1fan:** told her to get her stuff together

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ur censoring is cute

**OneOkRock#1fan:** im trying to keep the chat family friendly

**ChineseRoyalty:** family friendly my-

**fakemaknae:** OKAY THEN

**ChineseRoyalty:** as in for real????

**ChineseRoyalty:** u guys just told her to stop and u EXPECT HER TO STOP

**flamingohair:** pretty much

**OneOkRock#1fan:** yup

**ChineseRoyalty:** nah

**ChineseRoyalty:** YO MAKNAE

**ChineseRoyalty:** STOP LURKING I SEE U

**ChineseRoyalty:** I WANNA CLARIFY SOME STUFF WITCHU

**evilmaknae:** *with you

**evilmaknae:** I already told them I was going through an emo phase, that's all.

**evilmaknae:** I'm already moving on to the next big thing.

**OneOkRock#1fan:** next...

**fakemaknae:** big...

**flamingohair:** thing...

**hardcorejudgingyou:** um...

**hardcorejudgingyou:** why do i not recall any of that????

**evilmaknae:** Don't worry guys, SuA gave me the go-ahead.

**evilmaknae:** \\(^o^)/

**evilmaknae:** ٩(◕‿◕)۶

**ChineseRoyalty:** OHMYGOD

**ChineseRoyalty:** WHO ARE U

**hardcorejudgingyou:** where is sua

**hardcorejudgingyou:** im not ready for more panic attacks from gahyeon

**evilmaknae:** She's here with me in the kitchen.

**ChineseRoyalty:** ...

**fakemaknae:** ....

**hardcorejudgingyou:** can she not speak anymore

**evilmaknae:** She can...

**hardcorejudgingyou:** then tell her to grow up and get online before she catches these hands

**flamingohair:** damn....

**fakemaknae:** pls dont start any drama dami

**OneOkRock#1fan:** isnt that wat she wanted tho

**elephantmom:** um...

**elephantmom:** i jus scrolled up and

**elephantmom:** rOOD

 

**hardcorejudgingyou:** forget that

**hardcorejudgingyou:** wat u up to with witchy maknae in the kitchen

**elephantmom:** trying to poison y'all

**elephantmom:** jk jk

**fakemaknae:** sua...

**flamingohair:** i am so close to deleting this chat for good

**OneOkRock#1fan:** i suddenly have the urge to develop a solo career

**ChineseRoyalty:** i need a glass of water

**ChineseRoyalty:** i'll be right back

**hardcorejudgingyou:** HA

**hardcorejudgingyou:** sua u abt to get BEAT

**OneOkRock#1fan:** serves her right for joking

**flamingohair:** ....

**flamingohair:** u ok there siyeon

**flamingohair:** u seem very

**hardcorejudgingyou:** very ready to tear sua's head off

**fakemaknae:** poor choice of words

**fakemaknae:** but okay

**evilmaknae:** I just pictured that in my head.

**evilmaknae:** Not pretty, lots of blood everywhere.

**hardcorejudgingyou:** IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH

**ChineseRoyalty:** im back

**ChineseRoyalty:** my thirst is sated

**elephantmom:** my soul has departed

**OneOkRock#1fan:** wish ur whole body departed

**elephantmom:** eXCUSE mE

**ChineseRoyalty:** oh wow

**hardcorejudgingyou:** this is wat i live for

**flamingohair:** drama and shadiness?

**hardcorejudgingyou:** yES

**fakemaknae:** why cant we have a peaceful chat for once

**hardcorejudgingyou:** WYH CATN we HVE A PAECFLU CHTA FOR ONEC

**evilmaknae:** That just hurts my eyes.

**flamingohair:** ngl same

**hardcorejudgingyou:** WHATEVER

**hardcorejudgingyou:** AND JIU WE NEED DRAMA

**hardcorejudgingyou:** WE CANT HANDLE SERIOUSNESS WELL

**hardcorejudgingyou:** SO JUST GO OFFLINE IF U DONT WANNA SEE SOME DRAMA

**fakemaknae:** ....

**fakemaknae:** im waiting for the day someone exposes u dami

**flamingohair:** arent we all waiting tbh

**hardcorejudgingyou:** y'all amateurs aint got nothin on me

**ChineseRoyalty:** anyway....

**ChineseRoyalty:** back to the sua siyeon drama....

**elephantmom:** wat drama????

**OneOkRock#1fan:** ....

**OneOkRock#1fan:** snek

**elephantmom:** R U ATTACKING ME RIGHT NOW

**elephantmom:** WAT DID I DO

**ChineseRoyalty:** wat didnt u do

**elephantmom:** ummm....

**elephantmom:** im sorry WAS I TALKING 2 U???

**hardcorejudgingyou:**

  


**flamingohair:** damn, sua be getting bold

**ChineseRoyalty:** like i care

**ChineseRoyalty:** but like tbh sua u a snek

**fakemaknae:** can we not...

**fakemaknae:** and can sua jus go talk to siyeon personally

**fakemaknae:** it really ISNT ANY OF OUR BUSINESS

**hardcorejudgingyou:** flamingo...

 

**hardcorejudgingyou:** u knw wat to do

**flamingohair:** AYE AYE CAPTAIN

**flamingohair:** sorry leader

**flamingohair:** its not permanent

**fakemaknae:** wat r u...

 

_( **flamingohair** removed **fakemaknae** from the chat)_

****

**hardcorejudgingyou:** uh huh

**hardcorejudgingyou:** good

**hardcorejudgingyou:** now where were we

**elephantmom:** i did nothin wrong and u know it

**OneOkRock#1fan:** cld have fooled me

**elephantmom:** U KNW WAT I HAVE HAD IT

**elephantmom:** THIS PETTY PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE THING U GOT GOING ON IS ANNOYING AS HELL

**elephantmom:** I SAID IT

**elephantmom:** if only u cld do the same

**OneOkRock#1fan:** well then...

**evilmaknae:** No offense...

**flamingohair:** that usually means ur statements r still gonna be offensive tho

**evilmaknae:** NO OFFENSE, but, I'm with SuA on this.

**evilmaknae:** You do like to get pissed at people and not tell them why.

**evilmaknae:** And if you DO tell them, you get so angsty about it for days even though they apologized.

**flamingohair:** uuuu~~

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ugh...

**hardcorejudgingyou:** i hate being a voice of reason

**hardcorejudgingyou:** but witccchy maknae is right

**evilmaknae:** Why are there 3 Cs?

**hardcorejudgingyou:** EMPHASIS

**ChineseRoyalty:** im on siyeon's side

**ChineseRoyalty:** she has every right to be mad

**flamingohair:** but sua cant apologize if she dont know wat she did wrong

**elephantmom:** ^ THIS

**elephantmom:** tHANK yOU

**ChineseRoyalty:** you sure abt that...

**ChineseRoyalty:** you sure u dont know wat u did wrong a few days ago

**hardcorejudgingyou:** UGH

**hardcorejudgingyou:** BRING BACK LEADER

**hardcorejudgingyou:** SHE KNOWS HOW TO DEAL WITH SUCH

**flamingohair:** well....

**flamingohair:** funny story...

**flamingohair:** she jus blocked me^^;;

**ChineseRoyalty:** there's nothin remotely funny abt that

**flamingohair:** FIGURE OF SPEECH

**OneOkRock#1fan:** im jus gonna think for a while

**OneOkRock#1fan:** im gonna put the chat on mute for a while

**elephantmom:** ....

**elephantmom:** just tell me wat i did

 

_( **OneOkRock#1fan** left the chat)_

**evilmaknae:** That was not muting the chat.

**flamingohair:** probably did it by accident

**hardcorejudgingyou:** flamingo

**hardcorejudgingyou:** she aint you

**flamingohair:** I ONLY DID IT ONE TIME

**ChineseRoyalty:** ooh~

**elephantmom:** WAT

**ChineseRoyalty:** how do u comfort a crying body

**flamingohair:** cRYING body????

**hardcorejudgingyou:** OHMYGOD

**hardcorejudgingyou:** I CANNOT

**hardcorejudgingyou:** SUA I WILL FIGHT U IF U ACTUALLY DID STH BAD TO SIYEON

**hardcorejudgingyou:** SHE MA HOMEGIRL

**elephantmom:** BUT I DONT KNOW WHAT I DID

**elephantmom:** THIS IS UNFAIR

**elephantmom:** I CANT APOLOGIZE NOT KNOWING

**elephantmom:** IT WOULDNT BE SINCERE

**evilmaknae:** Try talking to her.

**hardcorejudgingyou:** pls do

**hardcorejudgingyou:** I DIDNT ASK FOR SUCH DRAMA

**flamingohair:** THATS REALLY NOT THE POINY

**evilmaknae:** *POINT

**elephantmom:** handong wojnt letr mewd in

**hardcorejudgingyou:** are u okay?

**elephantmom:** *handong wont let me in

**elephantmom:** almost got hit by the door

**flamingohair:** more like

**flamingohair:** handong almost HIT YOU with the door

**flamingohair:** amirite

**hardcorejudgingyou:**

  


**hardcorejudgingyou:** maybe u shld remove urself from the chat

**elephantmom:** im going for a walk

**evilmaknae:** Need company?

**elephantmom:** thank u

**flamingohair:** wat jus happened????

**ChineseRoyalty:** sua saw siyeon cry

**ChineseRoyalty:** gotta say I may pick on sua occasionally

**hardcorejudgingyou:** I think u mean ALL THE TIME

**hardcorejudgingyou:** but okay

**ChineseRoyalty:** but i kinda feel bad 4 her

**flamingohair:** ITS THE APOCALYPSE

**hardcorejudgingyou:** wat a day it is today

**ChineseRoyalty:** watver

**ChineseRoyalty:** no one come for the next 3 hrs

**ChineseRoyalty:** this drama's gonna take a while

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ugh

**hardcorejudgingyou:** DOES THE WORLD HATE ME

**hardcorejudgingyou:** I wanted BASIC drama

**hardcorejudgingyou:** not emotional drama

 

**flamingohair:** i worry abt ur priorities sometimes

**hardcorejudgingyou:** give me admin rights

**hardcorejudgingyou:** i need to bring back leader

**hardcorejudgingyou:** wE nEED hER wISE wORDS

**flamingohair:** yeah....

**flamingohair:** no....

**flamingohair:** giving u admin rights is like a death sentence for all of us

**hardcorejudgingyou:** eXCUSE mE

**flamingohair:** u'll get all dictator in here

**flamingohair:** so no

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ....

**flamingohair:** anyway its only us online

**flamingohair:** wanna go watch a movie

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ....

**hardcorejudgingyou:** i cannot believe i lost to flamingo

**flamingohair:** will u ever use my real name

**hardcorejudgingyou:** will u ever get rid of that flamingo hair

**hardcorejudgingyou:** when u do I'll consider it

**hardcorejudgingyou:** lets go watch an action movie

**flamingohair:** fine....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough*I made a huge mess didn't I?*cough*   
> On the bright side, double update *yaay?*  
> Leave a comment and tell me what you thought^^


	7. How Do People Come Up With Chapter Titles So Casually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD!!  
> I'm sorry I haven't upadted this in years, thing is...I had the chapter already written but forgot to publish it^^;  
> So all this time I've been thinking I already updated, only to check today and see I didn't^^;  
> Also, I feel like I dug my own grave regarding the plot *sigh* what's done is done ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**ChineseRoyalty:** and then there was

 

_( **flamingo** added **fakemaknae** to the chat)_

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** like hot sauce EVERYWHERE

**hardcorejudgingyou:** for real??

**ChineseRoyalty:** EVERYWHERE dami, EVERYWHERE

**fakemaknae:** umm

**fakemaknae:** handong....im so curious abt wat u were talking abt

**fakemaknae:** but like i feel i'll lose 10 yrs of my life

**ChineseRoyalty:** OH!

**ChineseRoyalty:** FAKE MAKNAE'S BACK!!!

**hardcorejudgingyou:** its good to see u leader

**flamingohair:** she finally unblocked me:')

**evilmaknae:** Welcome back.

**hardcorejudgingyou:** we shld give her a better username

**hardcorejudgingyou:** flamingo

**flamingohair:** tHATS nOT mY nAME

**hardcorejudgingyou:** sure sure

**hardcorejudgingyou:** change leader's name to pink princess or sth

**fakemaknae:** umm...

**fakemaknae:** dont I have a say??

**ChineseRoyalty:** nope

**evilmaknae:** No.

**hardcorejudgingyou:** wat they said(⌒_⌒)           

**flamingohair:** i almost threw up my soul seeing dami use emojis

**ChineseRoyalty:** thats rude flamingo

**flamingohair:** but nicknaming me flamingo is okay

**flamingohair:** i see

**hardcorejudgingyou:** dont get all emo now

**hardcorejudgingyou:** we dont need a Witchy Gahyeon Season 2 in here

**flamingohair:** hYPOCRITES eVERYWHERE

 

_( **flamingohair** changed **fakemaknae** 's name to **All-Hail-PinkPrincess** )_

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** if u hate being called flamingo so much

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** why dont u jus change ur name

**evilmaknae:** True. You have admin rights and are the only one who can change usernames, so why don't you?

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ah

**hardcorejudgingyou:** wiser words have never been spoken~

**hardcorejudgingyou:**

**flamingohair:** i didnt want to abuse my power

**ChineseRoyalty:** i think pigs are flying today

**flamingohair:** i'll ignore that since im nice

**hardcorejudgingyou:** honey...

**hardcorejudgingyou:** i've got so much dirt on u

**hardcorejudgingyou:** u cld be the devil if u wanted

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** dami

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** learn from ur previous mistakes

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** exposing may seem fun but it has way too many consequences

**flamingohair:**

**evilmaknae:** Now THOSE are wise words.

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** anyway the reason im here

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** wat happened after i left???

**flamingohair:** hehe...funny story

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** it wasnt that funny wen sua and siyeon cld barely look each other in the eye

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i worked too hard for them to take 10000 steps back

**hardcorejudgingyou:** wait...

**hardcorejudgingyou:** did u by any chance give

**hardcorejudgingyou:** those 2 a "push" in the right direction

**hardcorejudgingyou:**

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** thats not the point

**ChineseRoyalty:** it totally is

**ChineseRoyalty:** here I thought u'd be

**ChineseRoyalty:** "no dating grp members"

**ChineseRoyalty:** and shiz

**evilmaknae:** You guys didn't know?

**evilmaknae:** JiU is no. 1 SuYeon supporter.

**flamingohair:** u got a spelling mistake there

**evilmaknae:** Where?

**flamingohair:** *YoShi

**hardcorejudgingyou:** i smell a salty hater

**ChineseRoyalty:** -_-

**hardcorejudgingyou:** um...

**hardcorejudgingyou:** wHAT dID i eVEN dO?????

**ChineseRoyalty:** the emoji was for flamingo salty hater, over there-_-

**flamingohair:** wHAT DID I do?????????????

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i think two ?? are enough tbh

**hardcorejudgingyou:** flamingo be going for the overkill

**flamingohair:** ok dami

**flamingohair:** I WILL FIGHT U

**hardcorejudgingyou:** psht

**hardcorejudgingyou:** worry abt ur r/ship status first-.-

**ChineseRoyalty:** wHAT

**ChineseRoyalty:** why dont I know this!!

**evilmaknae:** Lol. This is just sad.

**ChineseRoyalty:** do u want to go night-night maknae

**evilmaknae:** ....

**ChineseRoyalty:** ddnt think so

**flamingohair:** which r/ship status u talking abt?

 

**hardcorejudgingyou:**

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** pls can we get back on track

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** we hve a fanmeet soon

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i need the SuYeon ship to be sailing for the fans

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** so, im gonna be the bad cop

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** who messd everything up?

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ....

**flamingohair:** ....

**ChineseRoyalty:** *cough cough*

**flamingohair:** dont even think abt playing innocent

**ChineseRoyalty:** eXCUSE yOU

**hardcorejudgingyou:** well then...

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i dnt have patience right now

**evilmaknae:** It was all of us basically.

**hardcorejudgingyou:** uh...no...I jus wanted drama

**evilmaknae:** You're the worst of us all.

**evilmaknae:** JiU I'll pm you the screenshots.

**hardcorejudgingyou:** nah nah honey

**hardcorejudgingyou:** send em here

**hardcorejudgingyou:** i dnt trust u like that

**evilmaknae:**

[Screenshot_1]

[Screenshot_2]

[Screenshot_3]

[Screenshot_4]

[Screenshot_5]

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** hmm...okay

**ChineseRoyalty:** b4 this gets serious

**ChineseRoyalty:** can we talk abt why maknae has dami as her chat background?

**hardcorejudgingyou:** oh

**hardcorejudgingyou:** hadnt even peeped tht

**flamingohair:** "peeped tht"

**flamingohair:** wat hve u been watching recently

**hardcorejudgingyou:** nothin...

**hardcorejudgingyou:** nyway, im very flattered gahyeon

**hardcorejudgingyou:** i am impressive and good 2 look at

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ain't i *flips hair*

**evilmaknae:** I just put it because Dami was starting a lot of drama at the time.

**evilmaknae:** Forgot to change it back.

**ChineseRoyalty:** back 2 wat

 

**evilmaknae:**

 

**flamingohair:**

 

 **flamingohair:** its not much

 

 **flamingohair:** but boy am I glad to see dami's ego take a hit

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** not gonna lie

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** me too

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** the hell

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** leader

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** how dare u

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** jus waiting for #ExposeDamiParty to trend

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** bISH

**hardcorejudgingyou:** trend where????

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** u better be talking abt this chat

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** cause if yous talking SNS

**hardcorejudgingyou:** I

**hardcorejudgingyou:** WILL

**hardcorejudgingyou:** DRAG

**hardcorejudgingyou:** EVERYONE

**hardcorejudgingyou:** WITH

**hardcorejudgingyou:** ME

**hardcorejudgingyou:** I AINT PLAYIN

 

 **evilmaknae:** Calm down.

 

 **flamingohair:** tht was the most emotionless "calm down" I hve ever seen

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** no one is trending anything

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** yet

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** aHEM

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** I WILL DESTROY THIS CHAT IF I HAVE TO

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** DONT TEST ME

 

 **flamingohair:** where's dongdong?

**ChineseRoyalty:** im back

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** was taking care of a loudmouth:)

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** wat did u do

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** dingdong poured a bucket of water on me

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** dnt give me a dumb nickname

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** uh huh

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** better sleep with one eye open

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** same 2 u

 

 **flamingohair:** damn

 

 **flamingohair:** if u 2 fight its gonna be WW3

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** hmph...

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** like imagine if my phone got messed up

 

 **evilmaknae:** At least all the dirt on us would disappear.

 

 **flamingohair:** truth

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** BACK TO THE MAIN ISSUE

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** SUA AND SIYEON

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** HOW DO WE FIX THE MESS

 

 **evilmaknae:** What's there to fix when they're posting selcas together on SNS.

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** WHAT EVEN

 

**evilmaknae:**

 

 **flamingohair:** how the heck...

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** siyeon was so pissed at sua

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** this makes no sense

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** SIYEON

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** SUA

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** GET OVER HERE

**ChineseRoyalty:** Y'ALL HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO

**hardcorejudgingyou:** lol

**hardcorejudgingyou:** u sound like a mom

**ChineseRoyalty:** -_-

**flamingohair:** WW3 is upon us people

**hardcorejudgingyou:** SHUT UP

**ChineseRoyalty:** SHUT UP

**flamingohair:** *cough*touchy*cough*

**flamingohair:** also

**flamingohair:** dnt antagonize me dingdong

**flamingohair:** (╥_╥)

**ChineseRoyalty:** did u jus call me "dingdong"

**flamingohair:** oh, oh no no no

**flamingohair:** it was autocorrect I swear

**flamingohair:** handong...

**evilmaknae:** Is she dead?

**evilmaknae:** Handong just left Yoohyeon's room all happy.

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** where are u?

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** how can u even see tht u said u were at the library

**evilmaknae:** Got back since the chat began.

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i dIDNT hEAR tHE dOOR

**evilmaknae:** *shrugs*

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** anyway

 

 **flamingohair:** i trusted u handong: '(

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** ANYWAy

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** on my way back to my room

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** i jus spotted sua and siyeon being all cozy in siyeon's room

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** did u at least tell them to go online

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i want to go back to my normal life

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** jus give it a few seconds

 

 **elephantmom:** hello

 

 **evilmaknae:** She lives!

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** yo

 

 **flamingohair:** hi

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** where is siyeon??

 

 **elephantmom:** oh yeah

 

 **elephantmom:** she left the chat so yoohyeon has to add her

 

 **flamingohair:** oh yeah ^^;

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** oh yeah my foot

 

_( **flamingohair** added **OneOkRock#1fan** )_

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** hey everyone ^^

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** MA HOMEGIRL!!!

**OneOkRock#1fan:** DAMI!!!

 

 **elephantmom:** i feel left out

 

 **elephantmom:** all I got frm dami was a simple "yo"

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** tough luck honey

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** aRE mY bABIES oKAY

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** did the 2 of u work things out

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** do i have to intervene

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** woah woah

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** calm down mom

 

 **elephantmom:** yeah

 

 **elephantmom:** we worked things out

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** i apologized for being unfair and passive aggressive

**elephantmom:** and i apologized for my crime

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** oh im so proud

 

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:**

 

 **evilmaknae:** What did SuA do wrong anyway?

**hardcorejudgingyou:** yeah, i need details

 

 **flamingohair:** for blackmail???

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** no

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** details to hit you in the face for stereotyping me

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** honey, jus cause I like spilling tea and getting drama

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** doesnt mean I dont actually care abt my friends' issues

**ChineseRoyalty:** wow

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** never thought I'd live to see the day tbh

**OneOkRock#1fan:** same

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** wHAT IS tHIS

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** i cant even be concerned???

 

 **evilmaknae:** You always have a hidden agenda.

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** -_-

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** can we just find out wat happened

 

 **elephantmom:** oh right

 

 **elephantmom:** i may have forgotten to return a book that siyeon borrowed from the library and ended up destroying it while i was out for lunch with Seungyeon

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** well that was anticlimactic

 

 **flamingohair:** I thought smthng deep happened

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i nearly got high blood pressure for a BOOK

 

 **evilmaknae:** Shouldn't we be glad it wasn't something more serious?

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** ...

**ChineseRoyalty:** u sure abt that?

**ChineseRoyalty:** cuz tht wasn't the version siyeon told me

 

 **elephantmom:** im pretty sure?

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** sua...

**OneOkRock#1fan:** i think we arent on the same page

 

 **elephantmom:** u told me wat I did wrong happened last Thursday

**elephantmom:** thats wat i cam e up with

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** wat exactly did u say sua

 

 **elephantmom:** "im sorry i went for lunch with Seungyeon and ruined your book"

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** ugh

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** the lack of communication btwn u two is giving me a headache

 

 **flamingohair:** for real tho

 

 **flamingohair:** i swear half their problems cld be solved by actually talking

 

 **elephantmom:** i dont get it

 

 **elephantmom:** oh....

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** "oh" wat?

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** i think she's figured it out

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** figured what out????

 

 **elephantmom:** its abt the lunch date isn't it

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** and more

 

 **evilmaknae:** More? What more?

 

 **evilmaknae:** I'm also about to join the frustrated squad with Yoohyeon.

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** damn u even got the maknae irritated

 

 **elephantmom:** I may have promised to have lunch with siyeon for a special occasion

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** OHMYGOD

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** special occasion meaning the anniversary of the day we met and became friends

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** I waited a good FOUR hours because I thought

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** "she's probably running late"

**OneOkRock#1fan:** "she's probably practicing the dance moves one more time for perfection"

**elephantmom:** siyeon...

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** it sucked sitting there waiting only to find u ditched me for Seungyeon

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** so thanks a lot for that

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** then u apologized and i forgave u cause I thought "yeah, im being annoying and passive aggressive"

**OneOkRock#1fan:** good to know u didnt even realize what day it was u forgot until u got interrogated here

**OneOkRock#1fan:** feels freaking fantastic

**OneOkRock#1fan:** im going to that restaurant, maybe the old owner will give me comforting words

**OneOkRock#1fan:** peace.

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** my baby...

**hardcorejudgingyou:** oh wow oh wow

 

 **flamingohair:** this is lowkey messed up

**ChineseRoyalty:** sua shld go talk to her ASAP

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** like, go after her

 

 **evilmaknae:** Or you'll regret it.

**elephantmom:**

 

 **elephantmom:** ...okay

**elephantmom:** and im sorry u guys had to see that

 

 **elephantmom:** im really sorry

 

 **elephantmom:** lemme go try fix this

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** we still love u

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** we love the both of u

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** now, go fix this mess, dont TRY actually fix this

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** I want to see my babies smile again

 

 **elephantmom:** thank u

**hardcorejudgingyou:** leader

**hardcorejudgingyou:** u even have me in tears

 

 **flamingohair:** im wailing over here

 

 **evilmaknae:** Our leader.

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** im actually touched

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** I hope things get back to normal

 

 **flamingohair:** same here

 

 **flamingohair:** hey dongdong

 

 **flamingohair:** can u make me that fruit juice stuff again

 

 **flamingohair:** im feeling all kinds of emotional right now

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** sure

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** yo maknae

**hardcorejudgingyou:** make room on the couch

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** i need a movie buddy

 

 **evilmaknae:** bring a blanket

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** my children,

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** yoohyeon and handong

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** after the juice lets all have a movie night

 

 **flamingohair:** is cool

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** alright

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** hope sua and siyeon will join

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** I really hope so too...


	8. Is Green Really A Good Choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!  
> another update woohoo!!

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** um...

 

 **flamingohair:** yo

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** gd mrng leader

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** hello hello~

 

 **flamingohair:** pls dont start singing war of hormone

 

 **flamingohair:** its 2 early for that amount of energy

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** wld u rather I start singing epik high's born hater

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** cause thats wat u are

 

 **evilmaknae:** Why must the chat always start with you guys roasting each other?

 

 **evilmaknae:** Why can't it be peaceful for once?

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** ...

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** i cant tell if u're joking or not

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** we'll deal with group dynamics later

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** 4 now I need 2 find the pERsOn who decided to mess with my hair

 

 **flamingohair:** how so?

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** lol, "how, so?" she says

 

**ChineseRoyalty:**

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** u really do like to pick on flamingo

 

 **flamingohair:** *sigh* when will we move on from flamingo??

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** *sigh* maybe when i get bored of it and i find another nickname

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** aNYwAY

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** someone decided 2 put some weird stuff in my shampoo

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** im just gonna say it now

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** IT WAS NOT ME

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** isnt that wat a guilty person says

 

 **evilmaknae:** True.

 

 **flamingohair:** is ur hair a diff colour?

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** yup

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** freaking puke green

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** nt even the nice one

 

 **evilmaknae:** Is there really a nice puke green?

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** pls dont talk abt puke

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** im those sympathetic vomiters

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** so u guys talking abt puke is making me a bit nauseous

 

 **flamingohair:** dONT pUKE oN oUR bREAKFAST

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** who cares at this point

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** no one is taking breakfast till I find the culprit

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** dami

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** yeah?

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** u hv permission to puke on breakfast

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** DAMI DONT YOU DARE

 

 **elephantmom:** um...

 

 **elephantmom:** guys...

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** IS IT U SUA??

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ARE U CONFESSING RIGHT NOW

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** pls chill

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** uh-huh

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** handong i'll make sure u get this hair colour next comeback

 

 **flamingohair:** send a pic, i need to see

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ...

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** so tht u can blackmail me later

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** no thanks

 

 **elephantmom:** um

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** u ok sua?

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** dnt mind these guys, i'll listen 2 u

 

 **evilmaknae:** Oh wow.

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** what

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** ur being 2 nice right now

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** which means u still feel nauseous

 

 **flamingohair:** dami

 

 **flamingohair:** MOVE AWAY FROM THE KITCHEN AND OUR BREAKFAST

 

 **flamingohair:** AND CARRY URSELF TO THE BATHROOM

 

 **flamingohair:** PLS NO TIME FOR PLAYING THESE GAMES

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** im noRT caRryinhg mnysdelf anwherte

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** i cAsn barelky seee straighjt

 

 **evilmaknae:** Someone should help her.

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** she's just abt to throw up

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** DO IT ON THE FOOD AND TEACH THE CULPRIT A LESSON

 

 **flamingohair:** ARE U KIDDING

 

 **flamingohair:** WHY MUST WE ALL SUFFER

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** iS iT u YOOhyeon

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** dnt worry i've got dami

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** but who's in the bathroom

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** leader

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** let dami throw up

 

 **flamingohair:** yEAH

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** IM NOT LEAVING TILL THE CULPRIT REVEALS THEMSELVES

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** siyeon just take dami to the kitchen

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** NO

 

 **evilmaknae:** DENIED

 

 **flamingohair:** YOU WILL CATCH THESE HANDS

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** oh...

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** oh what?

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** oh, as in, dami already threw up

 

 **flamingohair:** BUT WHERE?

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** ...

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** so..

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** i grabbed the nearest thing

 

 **evilmaknae:** Oh no.

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** im really sorry leader

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** wait wHAt did u Use

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** ur bathrobe was lying near the door so...

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** lol

 

 **flamingohair:** its wat u get for trying to make innocent pple suffer

 

 **elephantmom:** i highly doubt ur innocent tho...

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** fLaMINGO???

 

 **flamingohair:** wait

 

 **flamingohair:** AM I BEING ACCUSED RIGHT NOW

 

 **evilmaknae:** I mean, you have the most motive.

 

 **elephantmom:** yup

 

 **flamingohair:** can WE nOT

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** wHY U so dEFENSIV

 

 **evilmaknae:** *defensive

 

 **flamingohair:** cause im being attacked

 

 **flamingohair:** FALSELY I MIGHT ADD

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** "i might add" she says

 

 **flamingohair:** i will end u

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** fITe mE

 

 **elephantmom:** um

 

 **elephantmom:** dami?

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** yeah

 

 **elephantmom:** u recovered pretty quickly

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** siyeon's a good nurse

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** that is all

 

**ChineseRoyalty:**

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** shady

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** okAY

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** are u implying i faked puking??

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** why wld I

 

 **flamingohair:** to distract jiu that ur the real culprit

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** dO U hear urself

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** there is a bathrobe with vomit that begs to differ

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** yoohyeon...

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** dami puked

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** A LOT

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** and dont think for a second tht ur off the hook yoohyeon

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ur suspect #1

 

 **evilmaknae:** Ahem

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** aHeM

 

 **evilmaknae:** Please don't do that.

 

 **evilmaknae:** I'm more interested in what SuA has been trying to say.

 

 **elephantmom:** THANK

 

 **elephantmom:** YOU

 

 **elephantmom:** U R AN ANGEL

 

 **flamingohair:** nt after the whole witch incident

 

 **evilmaknae:** -_-

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** ignore her gahyeon

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** speak sua

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** "speak sua" she says lol

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** will u stop doing tht

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** why??

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** its weird

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** and its flopped

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** u cant make it a trend

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** lol

 

 **flamingohair:** *cough*WW3*cough*

 

 **elephantmom:** can i speak???

 

 **evilmaknae:** Please do.

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** yeah

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** wait...

 

 **elephantmom:** OML

 

 **elephantmom:** wHat nOW

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** why is siyeon being nice to u

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** dID the both Of YOu mAKE uP??

 

 **Elephantmom:** IF U'D LET ME TALK MAYBE U'LL FIND OUT

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** chill dude

 

 **elephantmom:** –_–

 

 **elephantmom:** anyway....

 

 **elephantmom:** so i went after siyeon after the huge issue

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** mkay

 

 **elephantmom:** and we talked

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** she apologized but

 

 **elephantmom:** but she hasnt fully forgiven me so

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** so were taking the free weekend we have

 

 **elephantmom:** and going to hang out at her hometown(daegu) to think about stuff

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** and work on our communication skills and see where things go frm there

 

 **elephantmom:** yup

 

 **elephantmom:** we leave fri morn and we'll be back Sunday evening

 

**evilmaknae:**

**ChineseRoyalty:**

 

**flamingohair:**

 

**hardcorejudgingyou:**

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:**

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** say something

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** MY BABIES YOU HAVE FUN ON YOUR TRIP AND COME BACK A COUPLE  <3

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:**

[twice signal hearts](https://media.giphy.com/media/WSDeVOQK0KMec/giphy.gif)

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i give u both my love

 

 **evilmaknae:** ...I'm jealous...

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** not gonna lie but me too

 

 **flamingohair:** i feel you both on a spiritual lvl

**hardcorejudgingyou:** well as long as the weird tension and drama disappears

**hardcorejudgingyou:** u can go for a frkn month

 

 **ChineseRoyalty;**   um...no

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** japan says hi

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** okay

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** do u hv beef with me

**hardcorejudgingyou:** hanDONG

 

 **elephantmom:** ooh~

 

 **elephantmom:** this is serious

**elephantmom:** dami rarely uses our names

**flamingohair:** yeah, jus some dumb nicknames

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** eXCUSE you

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** they r pretty clever

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** clever my foot

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** dingdong is no where near clever

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** hey handong

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** how abt u and I go hv a chat

 

 **elephantmom:** wait

 

 **elephantmom:** wat is happening??

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** oh for the love of

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** dnt start fighting

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i cnt solve another dispute

 

 **evilmaknae:** Same.

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** she's asking for it

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** oh, let's go honey

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** I can fite u any day any time

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** ...

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** before u do, i just wanted to say thanks for all those who helped me and sua

 

 **flamingohair:** what do u mean "all those"

 

 **flamingohair:** we all helped

 

 **elephantmom:** i beg to differ

 

 **flamingohair:** but i helped!

 

 **evilmaknae:** No one even mentioned you.

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** character traits of a culprit right there

 

 **flamingohair:** do u also want to fite me dami

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** no thanks

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** handong is enough 4 one day

 

 **flamingohair:** if i–

 

 **elephantmom:** ANYWAY

 

 **elephantmom:** siyeon and i are really thankful

 

 **elephantmom:** so...

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** so....

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** we're treating everyone to some lamb skewers!

 

 **evilmaknae:** YES!!?

 

 **evilmaknae:** Best.

 

 **evilmaknae:** Unnies.

 

 **evilmaknae:** Ever.

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** *wipes tear*

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i raised the both of u well:')

 

 **flamingohair:** nice I've been craving them 4 a while

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** thank u both

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** i appreciate the offer

 

 **elephantmom:** good

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** we shld leave in like 10 min

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** oh!

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** oh!

 

 **elephantmom:** what's with the both of u???

 

 **hardcorejudgingyou:** we're sorting our differences

 

 **ChineseRoyalty:** yup wat she said

 

 **elephantmom:** ...

 

 **evilmaknae:** someone should stop them before they kill each other.

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** *sigh* I'll go

 

 **flamingohair:** leader?

 

**flamingohair:**

 

 **flamingohair:** guess she's already offline

 

 **flamingohair:** ahem

 

 **flamingohair:** imtheonewhomessedyourshampoo

 

 **flamingohair:** it was meant to be for dami but I got the bottles mixed up

 

 **flamingohair:** sorry *goes into hiding*

 

 **evilmaknae:** Wow.

 

 **elephantmom:** indeed

 

 **evilmaknae:** I'm going to get ready.

 

 **elephantmom:** cool

 

 **elephantmom:** im the only one online?

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** nope, im here

 

 **elephantmom:** lol

 

 **elephantmom:** why are u texting im right beside u

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** cause u were too focused on ur phone 2 notice I got u some juice to drink before we leave

 

 **elephantmom:** ooh~ i thought it was urs so i left it

 

 **elephantmom:** thank u~

 

 **elephantmom:** i'll drink it now~

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** nope

 

 **elephantmom:** why:'(

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** i need payment first

 

 **elephantmom:** how abt...

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** ?

 

 **elephantmom:** a peck on the cheek

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** hmmm....

 

 **elephantmom:** hmmm?

 

 **OneOkRock#1fan:** okay fine^^

 

 **elephantmom:** yeah!

 

 **flamingohair:** ohmygosh

 

 **flamingohair:** the both of u r so cute its gross

 

 **flamingohair:** someone save me frm the cringy cuteness

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** yoohyeon...

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i just read ur message

 

 **flamingohair:** uh-oh

 

 **flamingohair:** imreallyreallysorry

 

 **flamingohair:** got to go

 

 **flamingohair:** bye

 

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** *sigh*


	9. We Do Not Mention The Name Mix Nine In This Household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~

**hardcorejudgingyou:** hello everyone  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i wld like 2 take this moment to speak frm my heart  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** lol  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** which heart  
  
**flamingohai** r: tru  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i'm trying to b nice  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I'm baring my heart for all to see  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** and u think this is a joke???  
**  
All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** *sigh*  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** just ignore them   
  
**elephantmom:** I'll have to disagree  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** wat are u even disagreeing abt  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** can i speak now???  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** I DID IT!!!!  
**  
elephantmom:** ???  
  
**evilmaknae:** Ignore her please.  
**  
flamingohair:** now im curious  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** ...  
**  
ChineseRoyalty:** stay pressed yooBIN  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** the hell????  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** wat is with the hostility???  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** can I talk???  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** um, no  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i was abt to talk first  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** im older than u tho, so....  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** REALLY  
**  
ChineseRoyalty:** respect ur elders  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I do, I respect them a lot actually  
**  
flamingohair:** except dongx2  
**  
ChineseRoyalty:** pls dnt write my name like that  
**  
ChineseRoyalty:** and yeah, u dnt respect me AT ALL  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** pfft  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** but I digress  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** i was abt to confess sth  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** I FINALLY BEAT GAHYEON AT CHESS  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** like i ended her in that game  
  
**evilmaknae:** I'm not on top of my game today.  
  
**elephantmom:** all i hear are excuses from a sore loser  
**  
All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** lol  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** ??  
**  
All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** if u can beat me u'll have something to brag abt  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ive never lost a match to gahyeon  
  
**evilmaknae:** ...  
  
**flamingohair:** we shld hv a tournament  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** okay  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** i'll win for sure  
  
**elephantmom:** i play better than u and that's saying a lot  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** dnt speak to me  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou** : "rEsPect Ur EldErs"  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou** : pls  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** aNYWAY....  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i think...  
  
**flamingohair:** how??  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i will end u if you finish that lame joke  
**  
flamingohair:** *calmly retreats*  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** good  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** now where was i  
  
**elephantmom:** u were abt to offer to buy me ice cream  
  
**elephantmom:** like the good dongsaeng u r  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** u were also going to buy for me and leader  
  
**flamingohair:** and me and gahyeon  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** and ur fave unnie  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** ...  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** its like u guys dnt ever want me 2 b serious  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** like u only want me here for roast, drama and tea purposes  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i mean...  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** LEADER!!!  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** we still love u   
**  
OneOkRock#1fan:** hearts for dami  
**  
elephantmom:** <3  
  
**flamingohair:** <3  
**  
evilmaknae:** <3  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ^  
  
**flamingohair:** at least type it out dongdong^^'  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** the day yooBIN is capable of such emotion  
**  
ChineseRoyalty:** i'll give her all the hearts in the world  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ugh  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** u sure abt that?  
  
**evilmaknae:** What is going on?  
  
**elephantmom:** is it abt to happen  
**  
OneOkRock#1fan:** fiNALLY  
**  
All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** wait waIT  
**  
All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** what are u 3 talking abt??  
  
**flamingohair:** yeah  
  
**evilmaknae:** The thing.  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** tht thing  
  
**elephantmom:** the thang  
**  
ChineseRoyalty:** end urself for saying "thang"  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** siyeon pm me real quick  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** cool  
  
**elephantmom:** not cool  
  
**flamingohair:** dnt b possessive  
  
**flamingohair:** no one likes tht  
  
**evilmaknae:** *ahem*  
  
**flamingohair:** gaHYEON!!!  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ugh I did nt need to knw that  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** dnt taint her innocence flaMINGO  
**  
flamingohair:** i hvnt done anything!!  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** uh-huh  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i knw things abt u YOOhyeon  
  
**flamingohair:** jeez  
  
**flamingohair:** i actually prefer u calling me flamingo rather than my real name  
  
**flamingohair:** it gives me the chills  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** good remember tht when u want to mess with me  
**  
All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ok we're back  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** yup  
  
**elephantmom:** finally  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** u can speak now my child  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** the heck??  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** "my child" lol  
  
**evilmaknae:** Can we get on with this already???  
  
**elephantmom:** be chill young one  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** patience young seedling  
  
**flamingohair:** wat does tht even mean???  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** sua u ruined it  
  
**elephantmom:** ME???  
  
**elephantmom:** siyeon is talking abt seedlings but I RUINED IT??  
  
**evilmaknae:** The "be chill" ruined it all.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** gosh  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** IDC  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** can we move on already  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I agree for once with dingdong  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** i will steal all ur chopper plushies while u sleep  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** dnt test me  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** calm down everyone   
**  
flamingohair:** ...  
**  
flamingohair:** so the other day...  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I am so close to throwing a shoe at u yoohyeon  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** let me freaking talk  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** that is all I ask  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** wat is with all of u today  
  
**elephantmom:** but tht's how it always is  
  
**elephantmom:** the other day I tried so hard to talk until gahyeon saved me like the ANGEL she is  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** mhmm  
  
**elephantmom:** wat?  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** nope, nope, nope  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** dnt answer her siyeon  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** tht will start a whole other convo  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** so here goes  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** guys...  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** the day has come when the ice around my heart has melted  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** and the black around my soul has cleared  
  
**flamingohair:** are u going to be nicer to me now?  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** why wld I  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** lmao  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** anyway, yeah, guys, Imayhaveacrushonsomeone  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** yup  
  
**evilmaknae:** Please rewrite that.  
  
**elephantmom:** yeah, please do XD  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** oh hush  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** who is it sweetie?  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** sweetie???  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** u never called me that  
**  
elephantmom:** why shld she?  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** cause she's like our mom  
  
**elephantmom:** but im also the mom  
  
**flamingohair:** eh  
  
**flamingohair:** leader is the sweet loving mom  
**  
All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i'll call all of u sweetie later but now is yoobin's time to shine  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** well...okay  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** so...she's also on mix nine  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** dnt mention tht stupid show  
  
**flamingohair:** lol  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** she's also on the show  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** nt sure abt her name but  
**  
All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** but?  
**  
evilmaknae:** but?  
  
**elephantmom:** butt?  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** ew dnt do tht  
**  
elephantmom:** wat?  
  
**flamingohair:** ew  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** she has really nice black silky hair  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** and her smile is so bright  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** and I talked with her for a bit on the bus  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** she's really sweet  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** my heart is melting   
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** help me  
  
**flamingohair:** ....  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** never thought i'd live to see the day  
**  
All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** :')  
  
**elephantmom:** lol, handong  
  
**elephantmom:** where u at  
  
**elephantmom:** u owe dami some hearts for showing emotion lol  
**  
ChineseRoyalty:** shut up  
  
**evilmaknae:** Funny how you've been quiet the whole time.  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** as much as I'm happy  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** this is not wat I expected....siyeon^^  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** wat?  
**  
OneOkRock#1fan:** so we made a mistake  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** u gave me high hopes and for wat?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** a mix nine contestant?  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** DO NOT MENTION THAT SHOW'S NAME  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** dnt call her a mix nine contestant she has a name  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** and wat is it?  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** nt sure but i'll find out  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** before we continue here is a list of banned words in the chat  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** M*x N**e  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** m** n***  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** m*** ****  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** just dnt mention that freaking show  
**  
OneOkRock#1fan:** im warning all of u  
  
**flamingohair:** okay chill, we won't mention mix9  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** dnt play games yoohyeon -_-  
  
**elephantmom:** can we move on?  
  
**elephantmom:** I need to know wat we missed  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** yeah, cause this doesn't make sense  
**  
ChineseRoyalty:** I agree  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** me liking someone doesn't make sense?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** yup  
  
**evilmaknae:** Handong.  
  
**evilmaknae:** That's not what we mean Dami.  
  
**evilmaknae:** We just expected it to be someone else.  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** who??  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i can barely stand the six of u  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** respect ur elders  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** dont come at me when u cant do the same with sua  
  
**elephantmom:** pls stop  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** this cld end ugly  
  
**flamingohair:** especially since they hve the most dirt on each other  
**  
ChineseRoyalty:** meh  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i will ignore that cause im in a good mood  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** cld have fooled me  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** handong  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** pls calm down  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** yoobin  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** we r all happy 4 u  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** we jus thought u liked someone else  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** again I ask who??  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** cause im nt sure why u got the idea  
  
**evilmaknae:** Funny story, we actually thought you liked-  
  
**elephantmom:** DONT BE DUMB GAHYEON  
  
**elephantmom:** she's rambling cause of her loss to siyeon^^'  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** nah fam  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** who did u think it was?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** u r so dense  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i didn't knw u suddenly became the maknae hanDONG  
  
**flamingohair:** this is amusing  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** very  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** anyway, let's just be happy for yoobin for actually liking someone  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** even though I wanted it to be a certain someone else  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i guess we cnt always get wat we want  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** yeah...  
**  
OneOkRock#1fan:** gosh  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** the contestant profile for that show are out   
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** u can find out her name frm there dami  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** which show?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** Stray Kids?  
  
**flamingohair:** The Unit?  
  
**elephantmom:** Produce 101?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** Idol School?  
  
**evilmaknae:** Lol, you guys are mean.  
**  
OneOkRock#1fan:** i hate all of u  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** lemme go check brb  
  
**flamingohair:** handong?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** wat?  
  
**flamingohair:** u seem...on edge  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** do i?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** jus remembered sth that pissed me off that's all:)  
  
**elephantmom:** pls stop that  
**  
All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** well isnt karma a funny thing  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** wat does any of this hv to do with karma  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** it has everything to do with it  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** how????  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** meh  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** okay okay okay  
  
**elephantmom:** u good?  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i found her  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** wat's her name  
  
**evilmaknae:** ...  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ??  
  
**evilmaknae:** nothing  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** Rui, Watanabe Rui  
  
**flamingohair:** *insert dreamy sigh*  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** she actually did XD  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** im next to her rn and she's liked staring hard at the pic  
  
**evilmaknae:** I need to see this.  
  
**flamingohair:** i need 2 take a pic 4 future blackmail  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** lol guys chill  
  
**elephantmom:** she's really pretty  
  
**elephantmom:** i can see why dami likes her or anybody 4 that matter  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** um...  
  
**elephantmom:** what?  
  
**elephantmom:** im just acknowledging her beauty  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** acknowledge my silence then  
  
**elephantmom:** really???  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** flamingo send me the pic I also want blackmail material  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** why dnt u go take it urself  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** too lazy  
  
**elephantmom:** uh-huh sure  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** okay she's snapped out of it  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I request all of u 2 give me a good 1 min to squeal  
  
**flamingohair:** why nt 5?  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** pls   
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i hv a reputation 2 maintain  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** go ahead sweetie  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** I also want to be called sweetie and be patted on the head  
  
**elephantmom:** i can do it  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** wnt be the same  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** cuz leader is my mom and ur my gf so like the meaning will change  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** OHMYGOSH  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** TAKE THAT TO PM I DID NOT NEED TO KNW THAT  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** same tbh  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** r u done squealing  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** lol r u jelly rn  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** pls dnt use "jelly" when talking 2 me  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** ur JELLY cuz ur gonna b forever alone  
  
**flamingohair:** *facepalm*  
  
**evilmaknae:** I doubt that's the reason Dami.  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** lemme bless this chat with a pic of perfection  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:**

  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** oh gosh no  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** I prefer dami when she's shading everyone  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** who said i'll stop lol  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i'll start by those ugly pants u wore the other day  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** they hard a huge rip on the side too  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** and u didn't tell me???  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** and miss u getting laughed at in public lol  
  
**flamingohair:** she's even worse lol  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** cause she has a dumb crush  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I sense u got some major beef with me dingdong  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** wat's good  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:**

  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** im jus gonna end this b4 it even starts  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** yoohyeon, siyeon, dami, the van to the mix nine showcase is outside  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** i die a little inside when u say that cursed name  
  
**flamingohair:** lol  
  
**flamingohair:** im already in the van  
  
**flamingohair:** rui is here  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I'm on my way there  
  
**flamingohair:** lmao  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** flamingo  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i will make u feel a world of pain if ur lying  
  
**flamingohair:** well then my phone's at 5% gtg  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** lol she's lying  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** ugh  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** but on the bright side  
  
**evilmaknae:** You're talking about bright sides now?  
  
**elephantmom:** this is very amusing  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** more like annoying  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** anyway jelly peasants  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i might get 2 talk 2 her  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** good luck my child  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I mean  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i dnt really need luck cause im awesome  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ur very narcissistic  
  
**elephantmom:** true  
  
**evilmaknae:** A bit vain too.  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** dnt attac her  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** she's in a good mood rn  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** no its good  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** it seems I hv sneks for friends  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i been knew  
  
**elephantmom:** I shld be saying tht with the way all of u treat me tbh  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** at the end of the day me and dami are probably the worst  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** meh  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i can't deny that  
  
**evilmaknae:** Miracles are happening right now.  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i hv to go the show manager is giving me the side eye  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** see u later peasants  
  
**evilmaknae:** Bye bye.  
  
**elephantmom:** see ya  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** dnt lump me in with the others  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** ur just dingdong then  
  
**elephantmom:** lmao  
  
**flamingohair:** my phone is dying but damn handong u got burned  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** shut up before i get there and hurt u  
  
**flamingohair:** im gone  
  
**elephantmom:** lets go do the vlive  
  
**evilmaknae:** Good idea.  
  
**evilmaknae:** Handong maybe try and put an expression that doesn't scream jealousy and pettiness.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** GAHYEON???  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I trusted u!  
  
**elephantmom:** lol its tru tho  
  
**elephantmom:** u ain't slick  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** neither r u with siyeon  
  
**elephantmom:** IM NOT POSSESSIVE FOR THE LAST TIME  
  
**evilmaknae:** Let's just go.  
  
**evilmaknae:** I'm not bored enough to deal with you guys.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty** : yeah yeah  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** lemme first check out more abt that Watanabe girl  
  
**elephantmom:** just call her rui  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** jUsT cAlL hEr rUi  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** yeah, no thanks  
  
**evilmaknae:** Just be quick.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** no prob  
  
**elephantmom:** life just got more interesting  
  
**elephantmom:** lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. It's been a while since I updated this, so I thought "Why not?".   
> Don't worry, I'll update Daily Lives of The Tenants Of HF Apartments soon:)  
> Leave a comment, I like them:)


	10. Let's Try Snorting Jelly Beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi~

**hardcorejudgingyou:** hmm  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** um  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** well  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** ....  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** pls stop  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** im trying to sleep  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** but its so early  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** its 3 am  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ur definition of early scares me  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** *shrugs*  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** so  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** whachu up 2  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ...  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** pls tell me ur joking  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** nope  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** im trying to sleep, narcissist  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** narcissist, huh?  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** im just confident but okay  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** r u good?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ur so chill rn  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** well...  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** yoobin pls tell me ur in bed texting  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** i am, u can SEE ME in bed  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** u cld hv stuffed it with pillows and snuck out  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:**

****

**hardcorejudgingyou:** im nt that dumb u know  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** anyway go to bed, we hv mix9 recording early tomorrow  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** pls just stop with that name  
**  
OneOkRock#1fan:** hearing it gives me the chills  


_( **flamingohair** changed **OneOkRock#1fan** 's name to **Mix9#1Fan** )_

  
**Mix9#1Fan:** i will hurt u so bad in ur sleep  
  
**flamingohair:** lol  
  
**flamingohair:** just let me enjoy this for a while  
  
**Mix9#1Fan:** i'll make sure u enjoy pain for a while  


_( **flamingohair** changed **Mix9#1fan** 's name to **OneOkRock#1fan** )_

  
**ChineseRoyalty:** lol  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** flamingo is a scaredy cat  
  
**flamingohair:** with good reason  
  
**flamingohair:** siyeon can be terrifying  
  
**elephantmom:** tru  
  
**elephantmom:** can make ur skin crawl  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** exCUSE yOU  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** skin crawl???  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** can we not do this at 3 in the morning  
  
**elephantmom:** the heck  
  
**elephantmom:** I meant like, she gets kinda scary your skin gets goosebumps or whatever  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** lol  
  
**evilmaknae:** Skin crawl means something is disgusting.  
  
**flamingohair:** u jus called ur gf gross lol  
  
**elephantmom:** I DIDNT KNOW  
  
**elephantmom:** IM SO SORRY  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** serves u right  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** pretending 2 know stuff  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** like how she pretends 2 b up 2 date on memes  
  
**flamingohair:** smh  
  
**elephantmom:** um...  
  
**elephantmom:** why r the 3 of u judging me  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** real question is why gahyeon isn't part of that maknae trio  
  
**evilmaknae:** Cause I'm smart.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** the hell  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** maknae trio??  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I shld be part of unnie line  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** no u shldnt  
  
**elephantmom:** too immature  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** u wldnt fit in  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** WHAT IS GOING ON??  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** even leader is judging me right now  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** and how the heck am I immature???  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** im nt the one who tried snorting jelly beans up my nose the other day  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:**...  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** WHO IS IT  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I NEED TO KNW  
  
**flamingohair:** smh  
  
**flamingohair:** drama lover alert  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** im in a relatively good mood so I'll let that watered down insult slide  
**  
OneOkRock#1fan:** ew  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** why r u so happy at 3 am  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** doesn't matter  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** ok it does  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** but  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I want 2 knw who tried snorting jelly beans  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** im sure its because of a certain thing relating to Japan  
  
**elephantmom:** oh yeah, totally  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** yup  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** One Piece?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** wat?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** no  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** were u nt present during the last chat  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I erased those msgs from my phone and my mind  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** thank you very much  
  
**flamingohair:** ooooUUUHHHHH  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** stop trying to change the subject  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I bet its sua  
  
**elephantmom:** WHY???  
  
**elephantmom:** why wld I try 2 snort jelly beans  
  
**elephantmom:** just WhY???  
  
**evilmaknae:** Because you're dumb.  
  
**evilmaknae:** Just like everyone else in this chat.  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** hold UP  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** gahyeonnie  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** are u ok?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** dont "gahyeonnie" her  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** she's clearly picking a fight  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I'm ready to fite any DAY  
  
**flamingohair:** u always want to fight someone  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** tru u almost punched rui yesterday  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** oh yeah  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** wat was that abt  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** *facepalm*  
  
**evilmaknae:** This is why everyone is dumb.  
  
**evilmaknae:** Now please go to bed.  
  
**elephantmom:** nah  
  
**elephantmom:** i got bEEF with everyone here  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** so?  
  
**flamingohair:** lol  
**  
All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** lets nt fite guys  
  
**elephantmom:** im gonna start with u leADER  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** that's JiU-unnie to u  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** daaayyyuuuummm  
  
**elephantmom:** hmph  
  
**elephantmom:** I'll start with siyeon then  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** in which world do u think  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** that's the best option  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** I will bury u in concrete  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** do not play games with me at THREE AM  
  
**elephantmom:** well then...  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** dont even think abt it  
  
**elephantmom:** who r u to scare me?  
**  
elephantmom:** ur drama-loving-tea-spilling-nonsense trio grp dont scare me  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** come again?  
  
**flamingohair:** u sure abt that?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I will end u if u ever put me in the same category as those 2 idiots  
  
**elephantmom:** I was abt to start with gahyeon over here  
  
**evilmaknae:** I don't have enough sleep to deal with all this stupidity so save it for another day, preferably when the sun is shining.  
  
**elephantmom:** um...  
  
**elephantmom:** ....  
  
**elephantmom:** im just gonna....  


_( **elephantmom** left the chat)_

  
**ChineseRoyalty:** she did it to herself  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** she really thought she cld roast us all in one go lol  
  
**flamingohair:** poor soul  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** u guys were mean  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** says the one who shut her down first  
  
**evilmaknae:** It had to be done.  
  
**evilmaknae:** I'm not losing precious hours of sleep because of some silly complaints.  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** u good honor student???  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** u seem unhinged  
  
**evilmaknae:** Maybe I just want all of you to sleep and stop blowing up my phone with notifications.  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** valid point  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** flamingo  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** bring back sua  
  
**flamingohair:** when she unblocks me I will  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** why does everyone block u when they leave the chat??  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** who really wants to talk to flamingo outside the chat?  
  
**flamingohair:** the hell???  
  
**flamingohair:** I'll remove the both of u from the grp  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** go ahead  
**  
hardcorejudgingyou:** I can just start another grp chat and not add u so...  
**  
OneOkRock#1fan:** lol  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** u guys are mean  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** isn't she part of ur trio?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** be nicer  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** aGAIN  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** there is no trio okay  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** dont put me in the same category as those two  
  
**evilmaknae:** I'm sure you wouldn't mind being in the same category as Dami.  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** calm down gahyeon^^'  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** what's tht supposed 2 mean??  
  
**flamingohair:** u two make a good team  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ew   
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** no we dnt  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I mean...  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** WE ALWAYS FIGHT  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** how does tht make us a good team  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** when u two decide to gang up on someone  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** u work well  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** and ur ruthless together  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** so??  
  
**flamingohair:** u make a good couple  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** yoohyeon.  
  
**flamingohair:** yup  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** please remove yourself from the group effective immediately.  
  
**evilmaknae:** Do you not know what subtlety is, Yoohyeon?  
  
**flamingohair:** oops  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** OoPs  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** remove yourself  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** don't just "leave" the chat  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** REMOVE yourself from the chat  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** this is so dumb  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I mean  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** think abt it  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** we are a dope team when we work 2gether  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** don't agree with a flamingo!!  
  
**flamingohair:** I AM A HUMAN BEING  
**  
OneOkRock#1fan:** a human being who needs to remove herself from the chat asap  
  
**evilmaknae:** Why are you insisting so much on that?  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** i need 2 see if its possible for an admin to remove themself  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** like will it be  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** FLAMINGOHAIR: THE ADMIN HAS REMOVED THEMSELVES FROM THE CHAT  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** cause that wld be hilarious  
  
**flamingohair:** am I some experiment to u??  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** I mean...  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** ur entire hair colour is an experiment but ok  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** damn  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** what did flamingo do 2 u  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** changed my username to mix9#1fan  
  
**flamingohair:** that was years ago  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** THAT WAS LITERALLY A FEW MINUTES AGO   
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** DO NOT PLAY WITH ME  
  
**flamingohair:** ok ok I'm sorry  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** jeez  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** this convo has gone off topic  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** there never was a topic to begin with  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I was just enjoying how life can be good to good people  
  
**flamingohair:** I hope ur nt referring to urself as a good person bcuz I will throw up my dinner  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** u mean midnight meal  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** I saw u eating that burger and leftover pizza  
  
**flamingohair:** CAN U PLS CHILL  
  
**flamingohair:** I SAID I WAS SORRY  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** um I hope u didn't eat the pizza with the skull and crossbones drawn on the cover  
  
**evilmaknae:** lmao  
  
**flamingohair:** I did, why?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** well...  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** how do u feel so far?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** how are ur bowel movements lol  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** lol  
  
**flamingohair:** fine so far but WHY???  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** that was pizza from last month  
  
**flamingohair:** WHAT  
  
**flamingohair:** WHY WAS IT STILL IN THE FRIDGE???  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** I forgot 2 throw it out  
  
**flamingohair:** WHY THO???  
  
**evilmaknae:** The real question is why you still ate the pizza despite seeing the skull and crossbones.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** yeah  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** that's a literal warning sign  
  
**flamingohair:** IT WAS DARK  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** dark where??  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** under your bed maybe but not in the living room with the TV on and the lights on  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** try again honey  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:**  
  
  
**flamingohair:** WHY IS EVERYONE ATTCAKING ME  
  
**evilmaknae:** *ATTACKING  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** attcaking lol  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** tht shld be a word  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** yo flamingo  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** change ur name to ATTCAKING  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** better yet give me admin rights  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ORRRR  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** unlock everyone's usernames  
  
**flamingohair:** u guys suck  
  
**flamingohair:** i cld possibly die frm food poisoning but y'all r busy asking for admin rights  
  
**flamingohair:** WELL TOO FRCKING BAD  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** pls chill  
  
**flamingohair:** pLs ChIlL  
  
**flamingohair:** im abt to go off on u  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** calm down  
  
**flamingohair:** this is unfair  
  
**flamingohair:** when dami's exposing pple u never stop her but me...  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** cause ur exposes are weak  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** harsh truth  
  
**evilmaknae:** Yoohyeon, shouldn't you be more concerned with whether or not you're about to die from poisoning?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** im coming to ur room  
**  
All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** unlock the door  
  
**flamingohair:** MISS ME WITH THAT  
  
**flamingohair:** IM NOT OPENING THE DOOR UNTIL I GET SOME RESPECT  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** just leave her alone  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** sua will take care of her  
  
**flamingohair:** SHE'S NOT EVEN HERE  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** THEN WHERE IS SHE  
  
**evilmaknae:** She left the dorm when she left the chat, didn't you guys hear the door open and close?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** NO WE DIDNT  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** damn she actually ran away  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** probably went 2 meet that girl from last week  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** WHICH GIRL  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** dont get heated  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** she's her childhood friend  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** HOW DO U KNW THS BUT ME AS HER GF I DONT  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** is that a legit question  
**  
ChineseRoyalty:** I thought we all agreed that dami knws everything  
  
**evilmaknae:** No, she doesn't.  
  
**evilmaknae:** She didn't know how to solve that Physics equation I was doing the other day, so she doesn't know everything.  
  
**flamingohair:** THAT IS ALL IRRELEVANT  
  
**flamingohair:** I CLD BE DYING SLOWLY  
  
**flamingohair:** THE GRP WILL MISS AN AMAZING VOCAL  
  
**flamingohair:** save me...  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** THEN OPEN THE DOOR  
  
**flamingohair:** ....  
  
**flamingohair:** lol  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** lol?  
**  
flamingohair:** I just threw up  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** are u ok  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** she'll be fine  
  
**flamingohair:** yup  
  
**flamingohair:** guys  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** ?  
  
**flamingohair:** is puke supposed to be red??  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** OPEN THE DOOR  
  
**flamingohair:** the room is spinning  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I'll go get the spare keys  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** I'll call the manager  
  
**flamingohair:** oh?  
  
**evilmaknae:** Oh?  
  
**flamingohair:** tahts defiaantyl blllood on thhee floo  
  
**evilmaknae:** I'll call SuA.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** u got the keys dami?  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** still cant find them  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** leader  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** move aside  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I'll kick the door down  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** then hurry  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** she.is.dying.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** she'll be fine  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** yeah  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** flamingo is a tough one, she'll be good  
  
**flamingohair:** bwhhdjfmskhzsk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update before Christmas!  
> Have a Merry Christmas everyone~


	11. A Random Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi~

**evilmaknae:** Random thought.  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** shoot  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** speak my child  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ew  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ur not from the 15th century  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** let her be  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** and it shld be  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** speaketh my child  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** more like  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** speaketh young toddler  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** young toddler  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** that implies there are "old" toddlers  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** so no  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** it shld be  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** say what it is you want to say maknae so we can move on  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** well then...  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** jeez  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** turning the chat into a literature class over here  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** i DO.NOT.NEED.THAT.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** not now  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** not ever  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** hmmm....  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** is it cause you failed tht English test the company gave us  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** lol  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** those marks were false  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I was robbed  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** again lol  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** even if u got robbed  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** all ur answers were so off so...  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** can we not???  
  
**evilmaknae:** Can I talk?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** PLS DO  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** speaketh  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** STOP  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ALL OF U STOP TRYING TO BE SHAKESPEARE 2.0  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** Y'ALL CANT EVEN TYPE BASIC ENG AND UR OUT HERE TRYING TO BE LINGUISTS  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** woah  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** what died in ur coffee today?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** my soul  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** along with urs if u mess with me rn  
  
**evilmaknae:** Hmm...  
  
**evilmaknae:** Then maybe I should talk about my random thought later.  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** do it now  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** im curious  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** meh same  
  
**evilmaknae:** So.  
  
**evilmaknae:** our chat is called "dYSFUNCTIONAL fAMILY"  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** are u breaking the 4th wall rn?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** hushhhh  
  
**evilmaknae:** What?  
  
**evilmaknae:** No.  
  
**evilmaknae:** Anyway, I was thinking if we're a "family"  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** which we are  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** me as the mother along with sua  
  
**evilmaknae:** Then....  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** ?  
  
**evilmaknae:** Isn't SuA's and Siyeon's relationship basically incest and Handong's feelings towards a certain someone are also incestuous.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** OHMYGOD  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** IT IS 2 EARLY 4 SUCH QUESTIONS  
  
**evilmaknae:** It's midday.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** as long as im still in bed, its early  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** um...  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** he he...  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** INSECT!!!!!!  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** lol think you mean  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** INCEST!!!!!!  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** SUA!!!!!!  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** BORA!!!!!!  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** KIM BORA!!!!!!  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** get in here!!!!!!  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** she left the chat  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** and flamingo's in the hospital so we can't add her  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** where's yoohyeon's phone?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** u r nt going thru her phone  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** i cnt deal with gahyeon's question  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** she's basically saying im dating my MOM  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** actually u guys aren't related AT ALL  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I honestly dnt get why ur freaking out  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** its just weird  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** and u  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** me?  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** .....  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** who is it u like?  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** like  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** i can't imagine u having feelings for someone other than-  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** OHMYGOD  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** WHAT? WHAT?  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** did u finally figure it out??  
  
**evilmaknae:** I highly doubt it.  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** it makes sense now...  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** wat r u talking abt?  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** why ur so mean to tht person more than the rest of us  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** OML  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** YOOBIN  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** DO YOU NEED SUPPORT TO SAY IT  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** I'LL BE THERE ASAP IF U DO  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** no...  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I mean...  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I never knew handong was capable of  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** *whispers*  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** liking someone  
  
**evilmaknae:** Gasp.  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** dnt ruin the mood  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** one  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I am HIGHLY offended by that statement  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** two  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** stop talking like I'm nt even here  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** and three  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I HAVE EMOTIONS  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** WHAT DO YOU EXPECT  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** OF COURSE I CAN LIKE YOU  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I MEAN SOMEONE  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** THAT WAS JUST AN EXAMPLE  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** HA  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** jehbxndh  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** jxbhahdkd  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** hdbkdjfkf  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** stop spamming  
  
**evilmaknae:** We all saw what you wrote.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** wat did I write then  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** nt sure  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** im too busy hyperventilating rn  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** SWEETIE  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** IM COMING TO YOU RN  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** I KNW THIS IS A LOT TO TAKE IN BUT I'll BE HERE FOR U  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** where is sua when u need her  
  
**evilmaknae:** She's dead on the kitchen floor.  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** WHAAAT!  
  
**evilmaknae:** I'm kidding. Ha ha.  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** did u switch bodies with handong???  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** it wld explain a lot  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** no we didn't  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** why wld I switch bodies with the maknae  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** so that it'd be easier to confess OHMYGOSSHHH  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** breathe honey  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** in and out  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** dhsiodkg  
  
**evilmaknae:** Unnie?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** THIS IS SUA  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** I'VE HIKACKED JIU'S PHONE AS SHE CALMS DAMI DOWN  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** sua:')  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** help me:')  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** gahyeon was terrorizing me  
  
**evilmaknae:** Where?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** THATS NOT IMPORTANT  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** WHY DID U GUYS NT ADD ME BACK TO THE CHAT I CLD HAVE MISSED ALL THIS DEVELOPMENT  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** cause flamingo's in the hospital  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** OH WOW I CANT RN  
  
**evilmaknae:** Why do I feel we're missing something so obvious right now.  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** DO NOT RUIN THE MOOD LEE GAHYEON  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** AS THE SECOND MOTHER I FORBID YOU TO  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ugh  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** why are we doing this rn  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** ok ok  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** I am calm  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** okay....?  
  
**evilmaknae:** You can crush everyone's hope now, Dami.  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** PLS CHILL  
  
**evilmaknae:** I miss Yoohyeon. She balanced out the crazy in the chat.  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** UM, NO ACTUALLY THAT'S WHAT YOU DO GAHYEON  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** JIU AGREES WITH ME  
  
**evilmaknae:** Oh.  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** anyway  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** first off  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** handong, I'm sorry  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ew  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** SHE USED HER REAL NAMR  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** DAMI NEVER CALLS US BY OUR NAMES  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** JUST DUMB NICKNAMES  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** THEY ARE NOT DUMB but whatvere  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** handong, sorry for nt realizing earlier  
  
**evilmaknae:** Oh, wow, there's no way. Dami's too dense.  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** SHUT UP  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** um...  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ur scaring me rn^^'  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** we can pm if you'd like?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** um....  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** NO WE NEED TO SEE THIS  
  
**evilmaknae:** True.  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** okay here goes  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** first off, I'm sure ur feelings are nt one sided  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** GAHYEON SHUT UP  
  
**evilmaknae:** I didn't say anything!  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** U WERE GOING TO I CAN TELL  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** handong  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** u are loved I'm sure of it  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** yoohyeon definitely likes u back  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** *sigh*  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** i can't deal with this level of stupidity

  
_( **ChineseRoyalty** has left the chat)_

  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** on behalf of JiU who has left the dorms

  
_( **All-Hail-PinkPrincess** has left the chat)_

  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** ugh  
  
**OneOkRock#1fan:** I had faith in u dami  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** what did I do wrong??  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** she likes yoohyeon doesn't she???  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** she's always mean and defensive around her but when she got the food poisoning she was ready to break down her door  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** IS THAT NOT LOVE???

  
_( **OneOkRock#1fan** has left the chat)_

  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** guys...  
  
**evilmaknae:** lol  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** maknae? what did I do wrong?  
  
**evilmaknae:** Don't worry unnie, I always knew you were dense so I was prepared for this.  
  
**evilmaknae:** So with that said, is SuA and Siyeon's relationship really incest?  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** ...  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** maknae...  
  
**evilmaknae:** Yes?  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** pls leave  
  
**evilmaknae:** I saw that coming. Bye~

  
_( **evilmaknae** has left the chat)_

  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** guys...  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** you'll come back right?  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** you won't leave me alone  
  
**hardcorejudgingyou:** right???

  
_( **hardcorejudgingyou** has left the chat)_

  
**flamingohair:** the heck is wrong with all of you???  
  
**flamingohair:** ugh  
  
**flamingohair:** must I fix everything  
  
**flamingohair:** just wait until I get discharged  
  
**flamingohair:** all of u will be right back in this chat  
  
**flamingohair:** and ffs dami how are u so dense  
  
**flamingohair:** ugh  
  
**flamingohair:** im talking to myself here  
  
**flamingohair:** ugh -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this short update an early Christmas gift:)


	12. She's Not That Dense To Be Honest

_( **flamingohair** added **All-Hail-PinkPrincess** )  
( **flamingohair** added **elephantmom** )  
( **flamingohair** added **OneOkRock#1fan** )  
( **flamingohair** added **ChineseRoyalty** )  
( **flamingohair** added **evilmaknae** )  
( **flamingohair** added **hardcorejudgingyou** )_

  
**flamingohair:** one more thing

  
_( **flamingohair** changed **OneOkRock#1fan** 's name to **rockenthusiast** )  
( **flamingohair** changed **hardcorejudgingyou** 's name to **densedami** )_

  
**densedami:** um  
  
**densedami:** i did nt agree 2 this  
  
**flamingohair:** well  
  
**flamingohair:** I dont really care whether or not u agreed ever since u proved to be denser than a rock  
  
**flamingohair:** -_-  
  
**densedami:** ...  
  
**densedami:** I will FITE YOU  
  
**flamingohair:** BRING IT  
  
**flamingohair:** THE MEDS I WAS GIVEN MAY SLOW ME DOWN BUT I CAN STILL THROW THESE HANDS  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** there'll be no fighting in this household  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** i want to see that fight  
  
**rockenthusiast:** ...  
  
**rockenthusiast:** handong?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ?  
  
**densedami:** U!!!!!  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:**   
  
  
**densedami:** is it nt flamingohair that u like  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** -_-  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** can we just move on frm that topic  
  
**densedami:** no we can't just mOvE on  
  
**densedami:** my reputation is going downhill cause u guys r making me look like an idiot  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** which u are  
  
**elephantmom:** lol  
  
**elephantmom:** this is sad to watch  
  
**elephantmom:** flamingo  
  
**elephantmom:** dnt add me when I leave the chat  
  
**elephantmom:** i cant take it anymore  
  
**flamingohair:** NOPE  
  
**flamingohair:** NO ONE IS LEAVING  
  
**flamingohair:** DONT MAKE ME LOCK THE CHAT  
  
**evilmaknae:** Please stop shouting as you text, I like having the ability to hear, thank you very much.  
  
**densedami:** heh...  
  
**densedami:** u guys....  
  
**densedami:** its cool....  
  
**densedami:** its whatever....

  
_( **densedami** left the chat)_

  
**flamingohair:** this girl -_-  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** WAAAAAIIIITTT  
  
**evilmaknae:** Can we all stop screaming as we text, we can tell you want to shout when you write in all caps, jeez.  
  
**rockenthusiast:** lol, chill  
  
**evilmaknae:** I'll chill when you stop wearing those baggy pants every waking moment of your life.  
  
**rockenthusiast:** exCUSE ME  
  
**rockenthusiast:** baggy pants >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>normal pants>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>THE GREAT FREAKING WALL OF CHINA>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>skirts and dresses  
  
**rockenthusiast:** just saying  
  
**elephantmom:** anyway...  
  
**rockenthusiast:** ...  
  
**elephantmom:** baggy pants are life  
  
**elephantmom:** I agree 100%  
  
**elephantmom:** ^^  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** lol, u whipped af  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ahem...  
  
**flamingohair:** can I add yoobin now  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** NO  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** let's take this time to formulate a plan to get Handong and Yoobin together

  
_( **ChineseRoyalty** left the chat)_

  
**flamingohair:** ugh  
  
**flamingohair:** we are not running away from our problems again

  
_( **flamingohair** added **ChineseRoyalty** )_

  
**ChineseRoyalty:** bish pls

  
_( **ChineseRoyalty** left the chat)_  
  
_( **flamingohair** added **ChineseRoyalty** )_

  
**flamingohair:** im nt playing games   
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** neither am I

  
_( **ChineseRoyalty** left the chat)_

  
**evilmaknae:** This is annoying.

  
_( **evilmaknae** left the chat)_

  
**elephantmom:** im abt to leave too  
  
**flamingohair:** nope  
  
**flamingohair:** not today  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** yoohyeon  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** lock the chat after you add them-_-

  
_( **flamingohair** added **evilmaknae** )  
  
( **flamingohair** added **ChineseRoyalty** )_

  
**rockenthusiast:** welcome back children  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** did u lock the chat yooHHYEON???  
  
**evilmaknae:** I'll just mute the chat.  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** no one is muting anything until this is solved  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** now stop wasting my time and let's talk  
  
**rockenthusiast:** .  
  
**elephantmom:** ..  
  
**flamingohair:** HECK YEAH LEADER  
  
**evilmaknae:** Fine.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I don't have anything to say except  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** yoobin is dumb  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** but whatever  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** let her be dumb with that waTaNabe girl  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** idc  
  
**rockenthusiast:** lol, u definitely care  
  
**elephantmom:** "waTaNabe girl"   
  
**elephantmom:** her name is Rui  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** like  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** even  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** care  
  
**evilmaknae:** Don't worry too much about Rui.  
  
**flamingohair:** yeah, after her grinding session with leader, dami was lowkey heartbroken  
  
**rockenthusiast:** is that even possible when she basically has a stone heart  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** i thought we established that she has emotions and thus a heart  
  
**evilmaknae:** ^  
  
**evilmaknae:** So Siyeon, your statement is invalid.  
  
**rockenthusiast:** why r u attacking me today???  
  
**evilmaknae:** I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
**elephantmom:** its cuz u won that aegyo thing we I'd that one time  
  
**flamingohair:** lol petty  
  
**evilmaknae:** You, along with your Petty Squad, Yoobin and Handong, have no right to judge me about pettiness.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** lol, it really got to u huh XD  
  
**evilmaknae:** At least I placed second.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** again, do I look like I care esp abt some dumb aegyo contest  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** WE'RE GOING OFF TOPIC  
  
**rockenthusiast:** do a summary  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ...  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** *sigh*  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** Handong you like Yoobin, true or true?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** um...false  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** okay so true  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** the heck  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** why dont u just tell her  
  
**flamingohair:** cause yoobin is kinda hard to read  
  
**elephantmom:** true, u can never really tell what she's thinking  
  
**rockenthusiast:** so imagine if Handong confesses then yoobin's like "lol, ur joking rite"  
  
**evilmaknae:** Thus causing Handong endless embarrassment by constantly roasting her about it.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ....  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** well then  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I didn't realize I split my soul into 4 other different bodies  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** then tell us what it is, my child  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** okay, stop saying my child its getting weird now  
  
**evilmaknae:** Soon she'll be thinking she really gave birth to us.  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** but I did  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** all 6 of u  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** I gave birth and raised u all  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** but clearly I never raised most of u well enough showing by some of the stupid things you guys do  
  
**flamingohair:** um...wasn't handong saying something  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** I AM YOUR MOTHER  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ALL OF U  
  
**evilmaknae:** I only have one mother and it's not you leader.  
  
**elephantmom:** actually, I can't be your child since I'm also a mom  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** I. AM. YOUR. MOTHER.  
  
**rockenthusiast:** okay we get it can we move on  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** thank u  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** now look, it doesn't matter if I like yoobin or nt  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** we just dnt go well together  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** like at all  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** case closed  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** can we move on now  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I actually miss yoobin roasting and judging people  
  
**flamingohair:** not yet  
  
**flamingohair:** all im saying is try to throw some hints her way and hope for the best  
  
**elephantmom:** we have all seen that yoobin doesnt knw what subtly is so she wouldn't get it even if you shoved ten hints down her throat  
  
**rockenthusiast:** then just outright tell her and hope for the best  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** handong?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** did u mute the chat?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** dont make me come get u  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** do u WANT to have this convo in real life???  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I'm here, im here, jeez  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** look and this is the last time we're talking abt this mess  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** one, im nt going to b a rebound from that waTaNabe girl  
  
**evilmaknae:** *Watanabe Rui  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** irrelevant but whatever  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** two, we dnt go well 2getha  
  
**flamingohair:** ^  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** and three, its clear she doesnt like me otherwise she wouldnt be playing this dumb  
  
**elephantmom:** playing dumb?  
  
**rockenthusiast:** ??  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** u guys dnt honestly think yoobin, the one who has so much dirt on so many pple and blackmails and manipulates pple as easily as breathing, cldnt figure out who I like??  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** like really??  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** yoobin may look like she just lives for drama  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** but that girl is plenty smart  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** and let me tell u, she's known abt my feelings for a while now  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** she just doesnt knw how 2 deal  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** so  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** can we add her back into the chat and move on  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ....handong  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** u dont knw for sure  
  
**elephantmom:** minji  
  
**elephantmom:** handong is right  
  
**elephantmom:** none of us hve ever seen her in a proper relationship that doesnt involve some mind games or sth  
  
**rockenthusiast:** u shld hv been there when she was telling me how she was gonna get rui to like her  
  
**rockenthusiast:** "im just gonna get some dirt on her no big deal" she said  
  
**rockenthusiast:** thank god leader and rui did that grinding stuff  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** can u not say it like that  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** u make it seem like we did sth way dirtier  
  
**evilmaknae:** I mean-  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** Gahyeon!  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** anyway, handong, my baby, we'll work things out  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** but what is there to work out?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** she just doesnt like me  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** maybe she's just confused  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** yoobin? confused? the sky will turn purple the day that happens  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** handong...  
  
**elephantmom:** minji, let's just  
  
**elephantmom:** let's just let it go for now, okay?  
  
**rockenthusiast:** yeah, right now we still dnt knw everything  
  
**flamingohair:** yeah, we can talk later when we're all calm  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** I just...I just dnt like seeing any of u sad, that's all  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** so if I can make u feel better, I'll do it no question  
  
**evilmaknae:** Leader...thank you.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** unnie...  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** dnt worry abt me, im fine  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ur just saying that  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** maybe I am, maybe I'm not  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I guess u'll just hve 2 take my word for it  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ...  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** flamingo  
  
**flamingohair:** yeah?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** add her back into the chat  
  
**flamingohair:** but...  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** do it, its ok, we'll figure sth out  
  
**flamingohair:** okay then...  
  
**evilmaknae:** Delete our messages first.  
  
**flamingohair:** right...  
  
**flamingohair:** done

  
_( **flamingohair** added **densedami** )_

  
**densedami:** so what did I miss losers?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** not much tbh  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** yeah, not much....  
  
**densedami:** ur acting weird but whatever  
  
**densedami:** FLAMINGO  
  
**flamingohair:** dont call me that  
  
**densedami:** change my name then  
  
**flamingohair:** nah  
  
**densedami:** why tho??? I'm not dense I'll have u know  
  
**flamingohair:** oh trust me, I do  
  
**densedami:** what is going on????  
  
**elephantmom:** nothing nothing let's just go for practice, its almost noon  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** oh yeah!  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** come on kids!  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** let's go, let's go  
  
**densedami:** u guys are ignoring me;-;  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** u wish  
  
**densedami:** hater  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** loser  
  
**densedami:** idiot  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** that's u  
  
**densedami:** ....  
  
**densedami:** im glad I didn't miss much, things seem to be the same  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** yeah, they are  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** both of u stop chatting and get into the van  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** please


	13. It's February But You Still Want To Wish Me A Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaaay~  
> an update!

**elephantmom:** so...  
  
**elephantmom:** r we gonna pretend drama didn't go down last week???  
  
**elephantmom:** ???  
  
**elephantmom:** handong????  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** pls stop talking  
  
**evilmaknae:** Let's not add salt to injury^^  
  
**elephantmom:** but they need to talk  
  
**elephantmom:** this is serious  
  
**rockenthusiast:** let them go at their own pace  
  
**elephantmom:** u mean let HANDONG go at her own pace  
  
**elephantmom:** bcuz yoobin knows NOTHIN abt what is going on  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** just leave it be  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** my heart legit aches when I think about how much handong must be hurting;-;  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** pls don't talk like im not seated right infrnt of u  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** sorry  
  
**elephantmom:** all im saying is handong and yoobin REALLY need 2 talk  
  
**densedami:** talk abt wat?  
  
**elephantmom:** OHGOSH  
  
**elephantmom:** I forgot u were added back in2 the GRP  
  
**flamingohair:** u were among the 1st 2 let her be added  
  
**flamingohair:** also also, u being very sketchy sua unnie  
  
**densedami:** um...is no one going 2 answer me???  
  
**elephantmom:** how am I sketchy??? ur one to talk  
  
**flamingohair:** ur here telling handong and yoobin to talk when last week you were and I quote  
  
**flamingohair:** "let's just let it go for now, okay?"  
  
**flamingohair:** [Screenshot_001]  
  
**densedami:** lol  
  
**densedami:** how come I never saw tht msg tho  
  
**rockenthusiast:** we deleted the msgs  
  
**rockenthusiast:** clear up storage space  
  
**densedami:** umm...how the hell do all of u hve low storage at the same time???  
  
**evilmaknae:** Small details.  
  
**flamingohair:** lol XD  
  
**densedami:** u know very well its nt small details -_-  
  
**elephantmom:** exACTLY  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** i will burn all ur elephant plushies if you so much as breathe a word of what happened-_-  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** handong...  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** let's nt threaten people  
  
**rockenthusiast:** at least do it privately , nt everyone wants to see tht  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** hmm okay....  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** 我会给你一个缓慢而痛苦的死亡  
  
**elephantmom:** um...  
  
**elephantmom:** I dnt understand tht  
  
**elephantmom:** but  
  
**elephantmom:** I can feel the "death vibes" from it  
  
**flamingohair:** lol  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** u understood???  
  
**flamingohair:** yup^^  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** dnt translate or I'll do the same to u   
  
**flamingohair:** okay okay  
  
**flamingohair:** all im gonna say is  
  
**flamingohair:** Kim Bora, you will be missed.  
  
**elephantmom:** the heck???  
  
**elephantmom:** wat disRESPECt is thisssss?????  
  
**evilmaknae:** Please chill.  
  
**elephantmom:** pLEasE cHIlL  
  
**elephantmom:** oh, I'll "chill" alright  
  
**elephantmom:** I'm tired of all of u disrespecting me  
  
**elephantmom:** I AM YOUR MOTHER  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** whoa whoa  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** slow down honey  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ur nt their mother, I AM  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** why wld u even think ur on the same playing field as me?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** first take several seats  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** then re-evaluate urself and ur life choices  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** then finally  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:**

  
  
**densedami:** *drops mic*  
  
**densedami:** leader is a true savage  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** the rest of u are peasants in her presence  
  
**flamingohair:** ALL HAIL PINK PRINCESS  
  
**evilmaknae:** Sua-unnie, that's what you get for trying to attack me.  
  
**elephantmom:** what the hell...  
  
**rockenthusiast:** you guys need to stop attacking her  
  
**rockenthusiast:** its nt fair  
  
**densedami:** u do the exact same thing everyday tho  
  
**rockenthusiast:** im her gf so its   
  
**rockenthusiast:** U N D E R S T A N D A B L E  
  
**flamingohair:** gf privileges  
  
**elephantmom:** I feel so unloved rn  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** direct tht statement to siyeon nt us  
  
**rockenthusiast:** dnt look at me, I do my part as a gf and a friend who roasts her to oblivion  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** guys  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** lets give bora a break  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** okay?  
  
**evilmaknae:** Says the one who started this mess.  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i was just enlightening her  
  
**densedami:** by putting tht gif  
  
**densedami:** uh-huh  
  
**densedami:** sure Jan  
  
**flamingohair:** gosh  
  
**flamingohair:** I missed u dami;-;  
  
**densedami:** um...  
  
**densedami:** lemme say it politely  
  
**rockenthusiast:** u? polite?  
  
**densedami:** yes  
  
**densedami:** yoohyeon.....ew  
  
**flamingohair:** heartless wench  
  
**densedami:** dude  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** lol  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** nice vocabulary u got there  
  
**densedami:** im sensing some stuff went down in the grp when I wasn't around  
  
**elephantmom:** YES  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** why are u trying to make me suffer  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** isn't my broken heart enough  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** must u crush my soul too?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** what kind of monster are you??  
  
**elephantmom:** handong...  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** is how you want me to act well too bad  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** BISH U THOUGHT  
  
**elephantmom:** -_-  
  
**densedami:** hmm...  
  
**flamingohair:** hmm?  
  
**densedami:** HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** pls dnt do tht  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** its hurting my eyes right now  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** I dnt need juvenile antics right now  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** im abt ready to throw a shoe at someone  
  
**rockenthusiast:** ....  
  
**densedami:** leader  
  
**densedami:** tht was mean of u  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** u've been meaner 2 literally everyone in this grp tho  
  
**densedami:** I know that and that's why I have a new years resolution  
  
**elephantmom:** oh yeah  
  
**elephantmom:** HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS  
  
**rockenthusiast:** pls dnt  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** whatever  
  
**flamingohair:** ur a month late  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** its already feb, get with the times  
  
**evilmaknae:** lol XD  
  
**evilmaknae:** You guys are mean especially leader, but I love it.  
  
**densedami:** leader:')  
  
**densedami:** its the character development I ddnt know I needed:')  
  
**elephantmom:** ...  
  
**elephantmom:** *sigh* I give up  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** as u shld  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** yoobin, u were saying sth  
  
**densedami:** yes!  
  
**densedami:** new resolution, new year nicer me:)  
  
**rockenthusiast:** sounds fake but ok  
  
**densedami:** not as fake as those pants u claim were a gift from Taka  
  
**densedami:** just saying  
  
**rockenthusiast:** LEADER  
  
**rockenthusiast:** GIVE ME EXCLUSIVE PERMISSION TO RUIN YOOBIN'S LIFE  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** um no  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** partypooper  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** no one is ruining anyone's life  
  
**rockenthusiast:** lemme just teach her not to taint anything OOR related  
  
**rockenthusiast:** I just wanna talk  
  
**flamingohair:** lol, I got my camera ready  
  
**densedami:** i aint scared  
  
**rockenthusiast:** then get ready to square up bish  
  
**evilmaknae:** I wonder who would win in that fight? Siyeon or Yoobin?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** hmmm...I say siyeon, denser than a rock can't throw a punch to save her life  
  
**densedami:** who is this "denser than a rock" person u speak of????  
  
**densedami:** plus I wld def win  
  
**rockenthusiast:** then unlock the bedroom door and let's find out  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** WHAAAT  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** DO NOT FIGHT IN THIS HOUSEHOLD  
  
**flamingohair:** FIIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHT  
  
**evilmaknae:** ^  
  
**elephantmom:** SAVAGES  
  
**elephantmom:** ALL OF U  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** if u dont like it u can just leave  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** no one's forcing u 2 b here  
  
**elephantmom:** well I actually tried and almost lost half my hair -_-  
  
**rockenthusiast:** didn't anyone ever tell u nt to get in btwn fights  
  
**elephantmom:** U GUYS CAME TO ME  
  
**elephantmom:** I WAS MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS  
  
**elephantmom:** NEXT THING I KNW YOOBIN IS HIDING BEHIND ME THEN SIYEON GRABS MY HAIR  
  
**densedami:** I deny that entire statement. I was merely thinking up a strategy.  
  
**flamingohair:** lol, scaredy cat  
  
**flamingohair:** [Video_00:15]  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** lol, I need to see this in HD  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** jeez  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** gahyeon, stop encouraging them in the background  
  
**evilmaknae:** Never, I want content to post on [WorldsDumbestFights.com](http://WorldsDumbestFights.com)  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** dnt u dare  
  
**evilmaknae:** I'll blur the faces dnt worry  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** [Video_0:20]  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** no one shld ever say my girl yoobin cant fite  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** she's hella resourceful using those plastic flowers as a weapon  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I'm so proud:') I chose the right person:')  
  
**flamingohair:** dude ur gay is showing  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** so is ur lack of brain cells but u dont see me mentioning it  
  
**flamingohair:** ooookkaaay  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** STOP FIGHTING EVERYONE  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** DONT MAKE ME STOP WATCHING THIS DRAMA AND COME BREAK THE FIGHT  
  
**evilmaknae:** [Video_0:32]  
  
**evilmaknae:** Please do, Bora's crying will cause a flood.  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** for petes sake  
  
**evilmaknae:** Who's petes?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** do not test me maknae  
  
**flamingohair:** [Video_0:07]  
  
**flamingohair:** lol, poor bora  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** how did it turn frm Siyeon Vs Yoobin to Everyone Vs Bora????  
  
**evilmaknae:** Circumstances.  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** what kind of circumstances r those???  
  
**elephantmom:** SAVE MMEEEE LEADERRR  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ugh  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** give me 5 sec and if u guys aren't done fighting I will personally make u all suffer, yes, that includes you bora  
  
**elephantmom:** IM THE VICTIM THO  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** which victim taunts people to fite her  
  
**flamingohair:** u aint fooling no one bora  
  
**flamingohair:** evidence [Video_0:10]  
  
**flamingohair:** i can sue u for all ur worth with that 10 sec clip, bORA  
  
**elephantmom:** im done  
  
**elephantmom:** I'm moving out  
  
**elephantmom:** try surviving without my perfect self  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** the hell u trying to do???  
  
**evilmaknae:** [Video_0:03]  
  
**evilmaknae:** Bow down to your leader Kim Minji.  
  
**evilmaknae:** Never have I ever been that terrified in only 3 seconds.  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ur all dumb  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** now let us all reflect, starting with bora  
  
**elephantmom:** WHY ME???  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i will nt hesitate 2 use the slipper  
  
**elephantmom:** im sry 4 taunting u guys to fite me  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** aHEM  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** Didn't I explicitly say use proper grammar, we r all going to be like gahyeon for these apologies  
  
**elephantmom:** I'm sorry for taunting my fellow members into fighting me despite knowing I can't match up to trees like Yoohyeon.  
  
**flamingohair:** dnt call me a tree  
  
**densedami:** u said tht was ur nickname tho in tht reality show  
  
**flamingohair:** yes but is our grp name still minx?  
  
**flamingohair:** no? then my nickname isn't tree anymore  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** okay, no one cares  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** just give ur apologies so I can watch my drama  
  
**flamingohair:** rude but okay  
  
**flamingohair:** I'm sorry for taking the videos.  
  
**evilmaknae:** I'm not sorry for already uploading the video online, I am sorry for not doing it earlier.  
  
**elephantmom:** GAHYEON!  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** DO NOT MOVE BORA  
  
**densedami:** well, im sorry for fighting siyeon, she's my home girl and I feel bad  
  
**rockenthusiast:** same here, ur my partner in crime for life  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** gross  
  
**flamingohair:** jealous  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** again, lack of brain cells  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ugh  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** whatever  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** bora, grow up  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** yoohyeon, stop trying to be badass  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** gahyeon, try having compassion once in a while  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** siyeon, stop getting touchy abt OOR  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** yoobin, actually follow that new year resolution of urs  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** and handong  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** pls for the sake of my sanity, just tell her you like her  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ok? good?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** BYE  
  
**elephantmom:** well then...  
  
**rockenthusiast:** i do NOT get touchy  
  
**flamingohair:** im nt trying 2 be badass, I AM badass  
  
**elephantmom:** u wish  >_>  
  
**evilmaknae:** I'll learn compassion when the shady trio show me some.  
  
**densedami:** i'll show u some compassion, maknae, dnt worry  
  
**evilmaknae:** Nope, that is terrifying. I'm good.  
  
**densedami:** good  
  
**densedami:** now, i will TRY to be nicer^^  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** when u do that, i'll buy u 100 one piece plushies  
  
**densedami:** u sure abt that?  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** yep cause u can't do it  
  
**densedami:** watch me, dingdong  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** bring it, dense dami  
  
**flamingohair:** *sigh*  
  
**evilmaknae:** Go sigh somewhere else, you're making my bed all wrinkly. Get off.  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ALL OF U GO OFFLINE  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** JEEZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 我会给你一个缓慢而痛苦的死亡 roughly translates to "I'll give you a slow and painful death" but i could be wrong since i used google translate, so if it is wrong, i apologize so much.


	14. Is It Really Breaking and Entering If The Door Is Open?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hullo~

_( **watanabe.rui** has joined the chat)_

  
**ChineseRoyalty:** the beck  
  
**watanabe.rui:** *heck  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** did i ask you???  
  
**watanabe.rui:** okay wow chill  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** uh huh  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** so an intruder is telling me to chill  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** mkay  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** mhm  
  
**elephantmom:** calm your thyself  
  
**watanabe.rui:** tht doesn't make any sense grammatically  
  
**elephantmom:** exCUSE yOU  
  
**evilmaknae:** Hello new best friend, I see you like proper grammar as well.  
  
**densedami:** i hate all of u  
  
**densedami:** i finally sleep early  
  
**densedami:** then u losers start chatting at 3 am  
  
**densedami:** let me sleep!  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** just turn off ur notifs or better yet turn off ur phone  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** dnt act like u have no choice but 2 participate in the chat  
  
**watanabe.rui:** again chill  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** chill???  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** says the person who illegally joined the grp chat at 3 am  
  
**rockenthusiast:** CANT U DO THIS WHEN THE SUN HAS ACTUALLY RISEN  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** what's the problem now?  
  
**elephantmom:** i was  disrespected by an intrudrr  
  
**watanabe.rui:** *intruder  
  
**watanabe.rui:** and i ddnt disrespect u  
  
**watanabe.rui:** also, im nt an intruder when i was sent an invite link 2 join the chat  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:**???  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** who sent it??  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** obviously its dense dami with her crush on watanabe girl  
  
**densedami:** first, dnt call me dense dami, im so close to making u regret it  
  
**densedami:** second, it wasnt me  
  
**densedami:** third, HI RUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ugh  
  
**watanabe.rui:** hi^^  
  
**watanabe.rui:** u owe me ice cream btw^^  
  
**densedami:** dnt worry, i got u   
  
**elephantmom:** take tht to pm, pls and thank u  
  
**densedami:** um, freedom of speech????  
  
**elephantmom:** funny how tht didn't apply to me and siyeon  
  
**evilmaknae:** Because you guys are gross, simple.  
  
**rockenthusiast:** >_>  
  
**rockenthusiast:** i see we hve a SuYeon hater in the chat  
  
**evilmaknae:** SuYeon?  
  
**evilmaknae:** Excuse me while I throw up my dinner and soul.  
  
**rockenthusiast:** excessively RUDE  
  
**rockenthusiast:** just wait till i expose u maknae  
  
**evilmaknae:** Ha! Good luck with that.  
  
**rockenthusiast:** u little-  
  
**elephantmom:** okay calm down, u'll break ur phone out of rage  
  
**elephantmom:** we cant keep buying new phones just cuz u get angry  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** just how many phones have u bought  
  
**elephantmom:** abt 5, I think?  
  
**rockenthusiast:** 7  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** okay tHEN  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** tht literally doesn't matter  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** im more concerned abt who sent the invite to rui  
  
**watanabe.rui:** meanie  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** um...okay?  
  
**watanabe.rui:** after what happened btwn us, u can't even greet me properly ;-;  
  
**watanabe.rui:** I thought wat we had was special;-;  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** um  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** did I miss sth??  
  
**watanabe.rui:** okay wow my feelings are hurt  
  
**evilmaknae:** Leader is a monster.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** damn i almost feel bad for watanabe girl  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ALMOST  
  
**rockenthusiast:** dude  
  
**rockenthusiast:** wat did u do  
  
**densedami:** wat is happening??  
  
**elephantmom:** lol  
  
**elephantmom:** rui, i may actually start tolerating u  
  
**watanabe.rui:** um...cool??  
  
**elephantmom:** cool, cOOL -_-  
  
**elephantmom:** but yeah whatever, rui is def trolling minji right now  
  
**elephantmom:** she's talking abt this   
  
**elephantmom:**

  
  
**densedami:** REMOVE THAT SINFUL CONTENT FRM MY SIGHT  
  
**densedami:**

  
  
**elephantmom:** pls calm down  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** its nt sinful, its actually kinda cute  
  
**watanabe.rui:** excuse me but ur definition of cute is wrong  
  
**watanabe.rui:** tht is pure  
  
**watanabe.rui:** uncensored  
  
**watanabe.rui:** explicit  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** STOP STOP LETS NOT SAY WEIRD STUFF  
  
**watanabe.rui:** ...fun  
  
**rockenthusiast:** lol  
  
**watanabe.rui:** heeeh  
  
**watanabe.rui:** was ur mind in the gutter, minji?  
  
**watanabe.rui:** tell me, unnie^^  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ooKAY  
  
**evilmaknae:** This is going in an interesting direction if you ask me.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** okay its 3 am  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I dnt care if its going in an interesting direction, I need to sleep and watanabe needs to go  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** so who the heck invited her???  
  
**flamingohair:** it was me  
  
**densedami:** flamingo...  
  
**densedami:** u literally cld hve said tht when this all started  
  
**flamingohair:** nah, its fun to watch u guys get agitated  
  
**flamingohair:** i also wanted to see siyeon break her phone  
  
**rockenthusiast:** im abt to break ur face  
  
**elephantmom:** calm down calm down  
  
**rockenthusiast:** i need to release the pent up anger, wld u rather I break YOUR face  
  
**elephantmom:** nope no thank u  
  
**rockenthusiast:** thts wat I thought  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** okay, why did u invite her flamingo  
  
**flamingohair:** u literally just called me flamingo -_-  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** autocorrect  
  
**flamingohair:** how????  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** no one cares  
  
**flamingohair:** excuse you ms-angsty-canttellmycrushilikeher-pants, I CARE  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** I see u keep getting more daring as days go by  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** just be careful u dnt trip down a flight of stairs  
  
**watanabe.rui:** legit, just chill  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ohmygosh  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** WAS I TALKING TO U???  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** DO U WANT TO TRIP DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS???  
  
**densedami:** dnt threaten her  
  
**watanabe.rui:** aaw~ thank u^^  
  
**densedami:** we dnt want her telling netizens how we threaten each other daily, smh  
  
**watanabe.rui:** i see u still hvnt grown one romantic bone in ur body  
  
**densedami:** why shld i b romantic tho?  
  
**evilmaknae:** Cause you have this huge crush on her?  
  
**densedami:** lol  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ?  
  
**watanabe.rui:** she doesnt hve a crush on me  
  
**watanabe.rui:** at least nt anymore  
  
**densedami:** we like kissed but it was awkward so we decided staying friends is better  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** why wasn't I informed of this development??  
  
**densedami:** um...cause its my private life  
  
**flamingohair:** says the person who constantly has dirt on pple's private lives  
  
**watanabe.rui:** anyway  
  
**watanabe.rui:** before this goes off topic again  
  
**watanabe.rui:** yoohyeon invited me, saying sth abt expanding the grp's horizons  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** huh that's funny  
  
**flamingohair:** ?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** im just wondering when that desicion was made  
  
**elephantmom:** lol  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** also wondering when miss-i-speak-5-languages-but-cant-work-a-toaster became grp leader  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** but wat do I know  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** its nt like im the leader or anything ^^  
  
**flamingohair:** abt tht...^^;  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** no no  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** pls, enlighten the rest of us peasants wat groundbreaking plan u had in mind  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** im just burning with curiosity  
  
**densedami:** leader is scary when sarcastic  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** tru   
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** i wld run away if I were u yoohyeon  
  
**elephantmom:** before u hurt yoohyeon, we shld first find out wat rui's talking abt  
  
**evilmaknae:** As much as I want to see leader hurt Yoohyeon, I have to agree with Bora.  
  
**rockenthusiast:** u're becoming more and more bloodthirsty for violence as days go by  
  
**evilmaknae:** *shrugs*  
  
**evilmaknae:** I like seeing how people fight.  
  
**evilmaknae:** Just like how you and Yoobin fought, I got some pretty good info on fighting techniques.  
  
**densedami:** WE AGREED NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT EVER AGAIN  
  
**evilmaknae:** Oops.  
  
**watanabe.rui:** who won?  
  
**elephantmom:** minji  
  
**elephantmom:** dnt ask  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** moVING ON  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** watanabe girl  
  
**watanabe.rui:** just call me rui  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** wAtAnAbE girl  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** explain in further detail wat yoohyeon wanted  
  
**watanabe.rui:** dnt be mean to yoohili  
  
**evilmaknae:** Excuse me?  
  
**evilmaknae:** How close are the two of you, to call her that?  
  
**rockenthusiast:** nt close enough thts for sure  
  
**flamingohair:** can we all like calm down jeez  
  
**evilmaknae:**

  
  
**evilmaknae:** That's how I feel about this whole situation.  
  
**flamingohair:** *sigh*  
  
**flamingohair:** look  
  
**flamingohair:** i love u guys  
  
**flamingohair:** but we need more idol friends to get tht recognition  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** doesnt dense dami hve like 300+ idol friends  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** tht is clearly an exaggeration  
  
**densedami:** no its not  
  
**rockenthusiast:** ugh ur clearly lying  
  
**elephantmom:** she made like 10 new friends at ISAC  
  
**evilmaknae:** Okay, at first I didn't really mind but now I actually want to sleep, can we move on?  
  
**densedami:** ....touchy  
  
**evilmaknae:** Fight me.  
  
**densedami:**

  
  
**watanabe.rui:** lolz  
  
**watanabe.rui:** dami wasnt kidding abt the weird relationship u guys hve  
  
**evilmaknae:** Are you talking about my question on whether or not its incest?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** gahyeon....  
  
**rockenthusiast:** WE AGREED NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN  
  
**flamingohair:** ANYWAY  
  
**flamingohair:** long story shot, expect more idols to join the chat^^  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:**...  
  
**densedami:** lmao  
  
**rockenthusiast:** oh wow  
  
**rockenthusiast:** yoohyeon...  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** he he  sucks to be you flamingo  
  
**evilmaknae:** Should I start?  
  
**flamingohair:** start what?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** leaving the chat   
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** thts what u ungrateful child  
  
**flamingohair:** WHAT?? IS IT WRONG TO MAKE MORE FRIENDS PLUS IM THE ADMIN  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** she has a point  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ugh  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** u cld have asked us first  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** its common courtesy  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** whatever do what u like  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** I'm going to bed  
  
**flamingohair:** leader...  
  
**elephantmom:** ts ts u shld hve asked  
  
**elephantmom:** nt just leader but all of us  
  
**elephantmom:** like, I get ur admin  
  
**elephantmom:** but there's 6 other pple in the chat  
  
**elephantmom:** a little heads up wld hve been nice  
  
**elephantmom:** but whatever  
  
**rockenthusiast:** bora  
  
**elephantmom:** hmm?  
  
**elephantmom:** oh yeah, im still in the living  
  
**elephantmom:** watching some cheesy action flick, wanna join?  
  
**rockenthusiast:** its almost 4 am  
  
**elephantmom:** never stopped u before  
  
**evilmaknae:** Please, I did not need to see that.  
  
**evilmaknae:** I'm going to bed.  
  
**evilmaknae:** Goodnight heathens.  
  
**rockenthusiast:** heATHENS  
  
**rockenthusiast:** -_-  
  
**rockenthusiast:** im bringing an extra blanket  
  
**elephantmom:** cool  
  
**elephantmom:** night guys  
  
**rockenthusiast:** nyt  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** i guess i'll sleep soon  
  
**densedami:** lol  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** i dnt see whats funny tho  
  
**densedami:** nothin  
  
**densedami:** go sleep^^  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** pls  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** never use ^^ again  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ugh tht made my headache  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** ugh gdnight losers  
  
**densedami:** anyway, night rui^^ dnt mind the others  
  
**densedami:** and flamingo?  
  
**flamingohair:** ?  
  
**densedami:** gd luck, you'll actually need it  
  
**densedami:** peace  
  
**flamingohair:** ugh  
  
**watanabe.rui:** you shld talk to minji tomorrow  
  
**watanabe.rui:** I'll tell the others not to join the chat just yet^^  
  
**flamingohair:** thanks  
  
**flamingohair:** guess i messd up huh  
  
**watanabe.rui:** yup  
  
**watanabe.rui:** dnt know why u didn't tell them  
  
**watanabe.rui:** dumb move  
  
**flamingohair:** um  
  
**flamingohair:** thanks for making me feel better???  
  
**flamingohair:**

  
  
**watanabe.rui:** lol  
  
**watanabe.rui:** see ya   
  
**watanabe.rui:** I'll pray 4 u ;)  
  
**flamingohair:** pls just go  
  
**watanabe.rui:** aye aye captain  
  
**flamingohair:** ugh  
  
**flamingohair:** why is this grp so complicated  
  
**watanabe.rui:** cause y'all on some weird  
  
**flamingohair:** lEAVe  
  
**watanabe.rui:** lol bye

  
_( **watanabe.rui** has left the chat)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, this fic is getting out of hand lol  
> help me lol


	15. It's Been A While, Hasn't It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys~  
> sorry for not updating in forever, school happened (and is still happening lol), just give me like 1 and a half weeks and I'll be back to updating my fics.
> 
> enjoy this short update~

**flamingohair:** yo

 **flamingohair:** yo yo

 **flamingohair:** ...

 **flamingohair:** *inhales*

 **densedami:** sHUT uP

 **flamingohair:** YOOBIN

 **flamingohair:** HIIIIII

 **densedami:** go away

 **densedami:** let this grp chat die

 **densedami:** its been weeks since it was active

**densedami:**

****

**densedami:** let. it. die. flamingo.

 **flamingohair:** i sense some aggression

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** "some" is an understatement

 **ChineseRoyalty:**  

**elephantmom:** ohmygosh

 **elephantmom:** pls dont start with the tea pics

 **ChineseRoyalty:** oh

 **ChineseRoyalty:** im sorry

 **ChineseRoyalty:**  

**elephantmom:** ...thank you^^

 **ChineseRoyalty:** sure

 **ChineseRoyalty:** lemme just...

 **ChineseRoyalty:**  
****

**elephantmom:** -_-

 **ChineseRoyalty:** oh wait i forgot

 **ChineseRoyalty:**  

**rockenthusiast:** i look exceptionally good in tht pic

 **elephantmom:** dont take her side!

 **rockenthusiast:** ...but

 **rockenthusiast:** ...i look good

 **densedami:** tru

 **densedami:** 10/10 looking like a meal :P

 **elephantmom:** stay in your lane, YOobIn

 **ChineseRoyalty:** yeah, YOobIn

**flamingohair:**

****

**evilmaknae:** You guys are dumb.

 **evilmaknae:** You actually fell for Yoohyeon's plan.

 **densedami:** pls

 **densedami:** more like she got lucky

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i for once agree with yoobin

 **evilmaknae:** Pffft.

 **evilmaknae:** You always agree with her.

 **rockenthusiast:** tru almost...like...she's... your...fav

 **elephantmom:** i thought handong was her fav

 **elephantmom:** lol tough luck dingDONG

 **ChineseRoyalty:** oh. wow. my heart is in pieces.

 **ChineseRoyalty:** also, call me dingdong again and i will throw you on the floor and kick your kneecaps

 **elephantmom:** ...

 **elephantmom:** the disRESPECT

 **evilmaknae:** ...I actually want to see that in person.

 **elephantmom:** rUDE

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** okay let's all calm down

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** no one is kicking anyone's kneecaps

 **densedami:** except me

 **densedami:** when i kick flamingo's kneecaps

 **flamingohair:** WHAT DID I DO???

 **densedami:** WHAT DIDNT YOU DO

 **densedami:** YOU MULTILINGUAL TREE

 **flamingohair:** ...i honestly dont knw how to feel abt that

 **rockenthusiast:** tht was like a backwards hand compliment

 **elephantmom:** i think you mean "backhanded"

 **rockenthusiast:** BACKWARDS HAND COMPLIMENT

 **rockenthusiast:** DID I STUTTER?

 **densedami:** yasss

 **densedami:** i stan a queen

**rockenthusiast:**

****

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** oh gosh

 **flamingohair:** NALIYA

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** OH GOSH...i will kick your shins if u dnt stop interrupting me

 **ChineseRoyalty:** scary

 **densedami:** defo

 **rockenthusiast:** leader is in serious mode

 **evilmaknae:** This is going to be fun.

 **elephantmom:** *sigh*

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** now

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** yoohyeon^^

 **flamingohair:** ...

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** hand over your admin status to me^^

 **flamingohair:** ...um

 **flamingohair:** i politely decline?

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ahahahahahaha

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** lol

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** after what u did, I think its only fair^^

 **flamingohair: i** think otherwise^^

 **densedami:** oooh~

 **ChineseRoyalty:** flamingo is getting brave~

 **evilmaknae:** I think you mean dumb.

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** anYWAY

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** after almost ruining the peace of the chat by inviting strangers

 **elephantmom:** rui isnt a stranger to u tho

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** bORA

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i was talking thank u very much

 **flamingohair:** i apologized tho???

 **densedami:** *cough* its kinda true *cough*

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ANYWAY

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i think I'm more suited for the admin role

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** im oldest and THE ACTUAL LEADER OF OUR GRP

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** just saying

 **elephantmom:** valid points

 **flamingohair:** but...im more fun??

 **ChineseRoyalty:** flamingo has a more valid point

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** um no she doesn't???

 **rockenthusiast:** oKAY

 **rockenthusiast:** how abt this, lets do a vote, hmm?

 **rockenthusiast:** flamingo vs leader

 **rockenthusiast:** okay?

 **elephantmom:** okay

 **evilmaknae:** I have nothing better to do with my life, so sure why not.

 **ChineseRoyalty:** meh I dnt feel like voting lol

 **densedami:** i'll vote for leader

 **flamingohair:** :')

 **flamingohair:** i thought u and me were a team

 **flamingohair:** 2Yoo for life:')

 **ChineseRoyalty:** *barf*

 **ChineseRoyalty:** i think I'll vote now

 **evilmaknae:** Lol, smooth.

 **flamingohair:** anyway im fine with a vote

 **flamingohair:** unless leader is scared to lose

**flamingohair:**

****

**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ugh

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** fine

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** we'll do the damn vote

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** y'all better choose wisely

 **rockenthusiast:** so...i already made a poll

 **densedami:** she did THAT

 **densedami:** LEGEND

 **elephantmom:** ew

 **elephantmom:** leave my gf alone

 **densedami:** sure no prob

 **densedami:** im just acknowledging her legendness

 **evilmaknae:** That is not a word.

 **rockenthusiast:** my LEGENDNESS

 **ChineseRoyalty:** ugh

 **ChineseRoyalty:** just share the link so we can vote already

 **ChineseRoyalty:** the more I stay in this chat the more I want 2 kick bora's kneecaps

 **elephantmom:** rudE

 **ChineseRoyalty:** oh yeah sorry lemme fix that

 **ChineseRoyalty:** the more I stay in this chat the more I want 2 kick bora-UNNIE's kneecaps

 **ChineseRoyalty:** see?

 **ChineseRoyalty:** respect^^

 **All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** OHMYGOSH JUST SHARE THE LINK

 **rockenthusiast:** FINE

 **rockenthusiast:** ADMIN DEATH BATTLE: FLAMINGO vs LEADER (THE LINK WORKS – FOR THOSE IN THE DREAMCATCHER AMINO YOU CAN VOTE) [VOTE HERE!](http://aminoapps.com/p/avisg6y)

 **rockenthusiast:** VOTE VOTE VOTE

 **rockenthusiast:** ^^


	16. UUUGGGGHHHHH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small update as i try to get over my writer's block for the 30 day suyeon challenge~

**rockenthusiast:** so the results are out...  
  
**rockenthusiast:** can't say im shocked  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** the poll was rigged  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** and why was gahyeon nominated  
  
**densedami:** for the aesthetics  
  
**flamingohair:** lol either way i won  
  
**flamingohair:** i outvoted the both of them  
  
**flamingohair:** y'all could never  
  
**evilmaknae:** What you just said doesn't even make sense.  
  
**elephantmom:** when do you ever expect yoohyeon to make sense  
  
**flamingohair:** y'all just hating  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ew  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** no  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i demand a rematch  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** i demand more lines but we dont always get what we want now do we  
  
**elephantmom:** and i demand more screentime but oh well  
  
**densedami:** i demand a username change and i will get what i want  
  
**rockenthusiast:** pls dont start listing things you guys dont have  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** anYWAY  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** siyeon-ssi  
  
**densedami:** that's a new one lol  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** pls give me the list of all who voted and who they voted for  
  
**evilmaknae:** Don't be a sore loser.  
  
**rockenthusiast:** Minji-ssi, that information is confidential  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** -_-  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:**

  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i can see their pfps so just drop their @  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** I especially have questions for the one who betrayed me  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:**

  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** all minji enthusiasts should hve voted for me  
  
**elephantmom:** lol its not that deep  
  
**densedami:** exactly  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** can we move on  
  
**flamingohair:** wAIT  
  
**flamingohair:** since im now admin via democracy  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** vIa democracy my foot  
  
**flamingohair:** SINCE IM NOW ADMIN VIA DEMOCRACY  
  
**flamingohair:** there's gonna be a few changes here and there  
  
**densedami:** go away  
  
**densedami:** let's just continue the way it was b4  
  
**densedami:** we dont need new rules  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** true  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** can we move on now  
  
**elephantmom:** who wants to go out for lunch  
  
**rockenthusiast:** your treat?  
  
**elephantmom:** gahyeon's treat  
  
**evilmaknae:** i will curse you  
  
**elephantmom:** we pay for ourselves ^^  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ur all traitors  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** I thought unnie line wld have my back;-;  
  
**rockenthusiast:** but u lost  
  
**rockenthusiast:** i dnt get wat u want us to do  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** riot?  
  
**elephantmom:** i cant handle a riot  
  
**flamingohair:** lol you mean your height cant handle a riot  
  
**densedami:** lmao  
  
**elephantmom:** i will destroy you, you grey haired flamingo  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** grey haired flamingo...  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** i want to see one  
  
**evilmaknae:** It exists.  
  
**densedami:** no way...  
  
**rockenthusiast:** if it exists yoohyeon has to change her username  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** send pics or your lying  
  
**evilmaknae:**    


  
**evilmaknae:** there's a whole article abt it  
  
**flamingohair:** damn  
  
**rockenthusiast:** CHANGE UR NAME TO FLIMGO   
  
**densedami:** such a great day lol  
  
**densedami:** FLIMGO THE ADMIN  
  
**elephantmom:** hahahahaha  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ugh  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** that's a sad article;-;  
  
**flamingohair:** I know;-;  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** im nt sympathizing with you so change ur name asap  
  
**flamingohair:** is this how u treat ur admin (╥﹏╥)  
  
**densedami:** stop with the fake tears and change ur name then change mine while ur at it  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** nah ur name stays densedami  
  
**densedami:** and I'll stay calling you DINGDONG  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** i will bite ur ear off  
  
**elephantmom:** I bet u will ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**rockenthusiast:** ew thats bordering weird and gross  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** uGH  
  
**evilmaknae:** You're all missing the point.  
  
**flamingohair:** that u plot to kill us almost every night after we've gone to bed  
  
**rockenthusiast:** pls not this again  
  
**elephantmom:** im too pretty to die  
  
**densedami:** said no one ever  
  
**elephantmom:** siyeon did  
  
**rockenthusiast:** i suddenly cant read  
  
**elephantmom:** you tRaIter  
  
**evilmaknae:** *traitor  
  
**elephantmom:** did i ask for a grammer lesson???  
  
**densedami:** *grammar  
  
**densedami:** u clearly need one so...  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** UGH  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** all of u go aWAY  
  
**rockenthusiast:** STOP HIDING AND CHANGE UR USERNAME YOOHYEON  
  
**flamingohair:** FINE  
  
**flamingohair:** im such a good leader that i carry out my people's wishes :')  
  
**evilmaknae:** *admin. Don't get ahead of yourself, peasant.  
  
**densedami:** oooooooooooooh  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** pls shut up  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** UGH.  
  
**elephantmom:** quit stalling and change ur name grey hairs  
  
**flamingohair:** first off, what did i do 2 u :/  
  
**elephantmom:** tch  
  
**flamingohair:** second,

  
_( **flamingohair** changed **flamingohair** 's name to **flimgo** )_

  
**flimgo:** there are we all happy now  
  
**densedami:** very lol  
  
**evilmaknae:** The name suits you.  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** what a day to be alive  
  
**densedami:** now change my name  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** UGH.  
  
**flimgo:** hmmm  
  
**elephantmom:** lol dont you dare do it flimgo  
  
**rockenthusiast:** lol dont call her flimgo i can't help but laugh and the vocal coach is giving me major side eye  
  
**flimgo:** vocal coach?  
  
**elephantmom:** why are you with a vocal coach rn?  
  
**rockenthusiast:** um...practising for our next comeback- ooooh  
  
**rockenthusiast:** i forgot to tell you guys we have training sessions^^"  
  
**flimgo:** oh no  
  
**flimgo:** is it the strict one  
  
**rockenthusiast:** yes? hehe^^"  
  
**rockenthusiast:** no wonder she kept passively aggressively mentioning you guys^^"  
  
**elephantmom:** you think???  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** UGH!  
  
**evilmaknae:** You've been saying that for a while now leader.  
  
**evilmaknae:** Do you need a lozenge?  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** i need you all to make moves to your respective training sessions  
  
**flimgo:** what leader doesnt knw we had sessions tsk tsk  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** ^-^  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** a leader that will make the van leave you behind "flimgo"  
  
**flimgo:** you guys are already in the van????   
  
**flimgo:** how???  
  
**densedami:** superpowers  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** we walked  
  
**elephantmom:** worst superpower ever  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** pls tell me that was sarcasm  
  
**evilmaknae:** I doubt that.  
  
**rockenthusiast:** guys...  
  
**rockenthusiast:** vocal coach says if you're nt here in 5 min you'll do 100 laps around the building  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** GET IN THE VAN YOOHYEON  
  
**densedami:** if we're late you're carrying me on your back flamingo  
  
**ChineseRoyalty:** *flimgo  
  
**densedami:** maybe for the rest of you but I'll still call her flamingo  
  
**flimgo:** thats not any better :')  
  
**rockenthusiast:** lol  
  
**rockenthusiast:** you guys are already late  
  
**rockenthusiast:** hve fun running till you die  
  
**All-Hail-PinkPrincess:** UUUGGGGHHHHH.


	17. The Fear You Get When The Newest Chapter's Title Is "Important! Please Read!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ, IT'S IMPORTANT.

_Hey guys, Crystal here. I just wanted to update/inform you guys about my fics, specifically the series, and no, I’m not discontinuing them so you can relax lol. I’m just going to make a few changes on how I do things because of lack of time cause school sucks lol._

_Let us begin ~_

**───────────** **⊱** **⁜** **⊰** **───────────**

** Daily Lives of the Tenants of Happy Face Apartments (T.H.F.A.) **

_My plan for THFA is to finish writing it by the end of the year. I already have the entire general plot mapped out, so writer's block shouldn't be an issue (I hope)._

_I also want it to have an average of 40-50 chapters with a word count of not less than 50k words (fingers crossed this actually happens)._

_Now, the big change. I will post the chapters when my current semester ends which is basically the end of the year or early January. This means I'll be posting when I'll have already finished the story so you guys can have regular updates instead of waiting months for an update._

_Also, a minor change, I’m going to remove the honorifics (i.e. ‘ **unnie** ’, ‘ **oppa** ’) from the story. I was rereading the first chapters and Yoobin saying ‘ **unnie** ’ followed by complete English sentences made me cringe, actually the entire dialogue made me cringe (lol maybe it’s just my writing, in general, that’s cringe). Either way, I feel the honorifics are kind of misplaced in the story if that makes sense. Respect for elders, hierarchy and such will still be observed. I’ll just have to find alternative ways to show it._

** dYSFUNCTIONAL fAMILY cHAT fIC – sEASON oNE **

_"Season One" is actually almost done with roughly 4 chapters left, so I'll update them when I can but probably will update them along with THFA and 30 Day next year._

_There MIGHT be a "Season Two", who knows? It depends on how much I want to continue writing the chat fic and also, you, the reader, how you feel about essentially having a sequel._

 

** 30 Day SuYeon Challenge **

_This will get the same treatment as THFA. I'll write all the remaining 22 days and post them regularly, according to the update schedule (Tue, Thur, Sat) in early January._

_So, I'll post this when I'm done writing all the remaining days so that once again, you guys don't have to wait years for the next update._

**───────────** **⊱** **⁜** **⊰** **───────────**

**_So there you go. That’s what I’m going to do from now on regarding these series unless anyone has an alternative._ **

**_If you have any questions or suggestions that could make the situation easier or something, feel free to leave a comment._ **

**_Thank you for reading this boring upload._ **

**_Have a lovely day/night ~_ **


End file.
